


Momentum

by clumsykitty



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: Algo está mal con la autora, Drama, M/M, Romance, Spawn was here, SuperBat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentum: la cantidad de masa que tiene un objeto y la velocidad con que éste se mueve. Puede ser transferible e incluso anulado.</p><p>Dos mentes trabajan mejor que una, y su mometum puede crear un lazo inesperado con la ayuda de cierto antihéroe proveniente del Infierno. Superbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momentum

 

 

 

> **Hay una propiedad llamada cantidad de movimiento o _momentum_. **
> 
> **Esta propiedad está asociada a la cantidad de masa que tiene un objeto y a la velocidad con que este se mueve; es transferible, es decir, una persona o un objeto pueden transferir _momentum_ a un cuerpo. Para esto debemos interactuar con él; dicho de otro modo, debemos ejercerle una fuerza.**


	2. Si tú me dices "ven"

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

  1. **Si tú me dices “ven”.**



 

Una noche fría, una noche oscura iluminada por una luna llena cubría Ciudad Gótica, con un viento cargado de promesas rotas, desilusiones y peleas, varias de ellas pintando de sangre el suelo como aquella cerca de la ribera. Un rugido distante, el golpeteo de las olas contra los pilotes de madera podrida eran el compás constante entre maldiciones, disparos arbitrarios, golpes brutales, gritos de dolor que cambiaron a balbuceos hasta quedar reducidos a un silencio total. Dentro de una de las tantas bodegas del puerto, el olor salado de la sangre y sudor combinados, acompañaron el andar del Caballero de la Noche dentro de ese espacio atiborrado de cajas.

Aire mohoso entró en sus pulmones que buscaban limpiarse del humo de armas y bengalas ya apagadas. Sangre bombeó de su corazón entrenado para latir a un ritmo sosegado con el fin de permitirle llevar una circulación apropiada a su cuerpo, impidiéndole perder el tiempo en sentir dolor, sin desperdiciar sus movimientos calculados, precisos. Los enemigos de esa noche estaban detrás suyo como evidencia de su victoria, inconscientes, algunos muertos. De momento le pareció un triunfo temporal, más reconoció que el verdadero horror estaba frente a sus ojos. Había descubierto un cargamento de armas de alto calibre, vendidas por agentes de una dictadura ya extinta años atrás a las pandillas más fuertes de Ciudad Gótica. Armas creadas para una guerra que nunca sucedió.

Batman se acercó a revisar una de las altas como enormes cajas que abrió con un gruñido al recordar sus dedos agotados, sintiendo llagas romperse y sangrar por debajo de la tela de sus guantes. Había pistolas con mirillas de largo alcance, granadas, lanza misiles y extraños aparatos de ata tecnología que hubieran puesto en jaque a la policía ante el horror que hubieran desatado si hubieran alcanzado las calles. De entre aquel tesoro bélico, sus ojos captaron un par de guantes metálicos con color plata, bruñidos de tal manera que al levantarlos reflejaron su imagen. Un rostro oculto tras una capa, una máscara negra con rasgaduras en las orillas. Hilos de sangre escapaban por debajo del antifaz hacia su mandíbula tensa.

De pronto, un sonido atrajo su atención. Un siseo. Sus sentidos entrenados enviaron un latigazo de adrenalina a su cuerpo, haciéndole saltar cual gacela lejos del golpe fatal que un robot centinela asestó, perforando el suelo de concreto en lugar del cuerpo del murciélago, quien evadió un par de ataques más antes de ser alcanzado por un tobillo y azotado contra la caja de armamento, deshaciéndola con un quejido que Batman ahogó, impidiendo a su consciencia darle prioridad al cansancio y heridas, enfocándose en su lugar a los guantes metálicos caídos no lejos de él, aprovechando la pausa del robot, quieto, esperando por su reacción.

_Muévete lento. Está alerta. Ignora el dolor._

Sus manos serpentearon por debajo de las metralletas, alcanzando uno de los guantes. No había tiempo para estudiarlo ni medir sus alcances. Rezó porque el esclavo ruso que los había creado hubiera tenido idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Apretó sus dientes con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, percibiendo un hormigueo en la mano que introdujo en el guante. Alimentadores neuronales hicieron contacto desde el guante hasta su mente, concentrada en el robot que había detectado ya su movimiento furtivo. El silbido de un cañón preparándose le advirtió al vigilante nocturno del siguiente disparo contra su persona. Cañón láser. No tenía una protección para ese tipo de arma y estaba a distancia de disparo certero. Batman no lo dudó ni un segundo más.

_Sin defensa, ataca._

El golpe fue veloz, gracias al guante biotecnológico que rompió lo que era el torso del robot, obligándolo a caer pesadamente contra el suelo. La presión del guante le obsequió el dulce sonido del metal fragmentándose en cientos de astillas metálicas, revelando su interior. Apoyó sus rodillas sobre el robot, empujando el guante en busca de lo que pensó sería el corazón de circuitos, únicamente para encontrar algo suave y cálido que le detuvo. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa genuina al ver un rostro humano, vivo, sacando su mano de ahí como si le hubiera quemado su contacto. La cabeza estaba anclada a una serie de cables y dispositivos que se perdían por el cuerpo del robot. El resto de aquella desconocida persona estaba ausente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar hablar a la cabeza. Eran palabras en árabe. Preguntaba donde estaba, porque todo dolía. Las partes robóticas reaccionaron, tratando de quitarse de encima al murciélago que las abatió, escuchando el llanto adolorido al instante de la cabeza humana al romper una de las extremidades metálicas. Sentía, estaba unido posiblemente por su espina nerviosa con el robot. Eso le detuvo un segundo, indeciso. Distracción suficiente para que otro brazo hiciera un arco en el aire con una cuchilla filosa en dirección a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Batman jadeó al sentir un mareo producto del vértigo cuando todo se movió más rápido de lo que su cerebro fue capaz de procesar.

 

 

**B O O M**

 

 

Todo el puerto se iluminó ante la explosión en la bodega. Una columna de fuego subió generosos metros de altura, lanzando una onda de aire caliente alrededor, antes de reducirse y no quedar más que esa enorme hoguera a la que sirenas de bomberas rodearon en cuestión de un par de minutos. Arcos de agua a presión se unieron al tétrico panorama del puerto mientras en lo alto, a una distancia segura y lo suficientemente lejana para ser notados por las personas debajo, un par de figuras observaban en silencio la labor de los bomberos, tratando de controlar el daño. Patrullas se unieron al cuerpo de rescatistas, acordonando el área.

-Eso fue imprudente de tu parte.

El Caballero de la Noche giró su rostro hacia Kal-El, mismo que le sujetaba por su cintura, pegando su espalda contra su pecho. Ambas capas se mecieron al viento frío que vino a recordarle al detective lo adolorido como exhausto que ya estaba, aquel brazo de acero apretándole no ayudaba en su condición.

-Jamás pedí de tu asistencia –le reclamó.

-Misma que te ha salvado la vida.

-Al contrario de ti, no temo a la muerte –castañeó sus dientes ante una oleada de dolor, estaba alcanzando el límite de sus fuerzas- Bájame ahora mismo.

-Te llevaré a un hospital.

-Solo haz lo que te digo, Superman.

Éste le observó con severidad por unos segundos, escuchando atentamente el latido de su corazón como su respiración ya errática, evaluando su estado. Batman le devolvió la mirada, su mano libre con el guante le golpeó el costado, rompiendo la concentración de Kal-El igual que su agarre del cual escapó con un forcejeo preciso, cayendo en picada. La inicial agitación por la súbita caída libre fue apagada de inmediato en su mente, buscando su pistola prendida en su cinturón, contando los segundos con frialdad antes de disparar hacia un costado. La garra metálica se prendió del techo de una bodega lejana al incendio, jalándole a toda velocidad al retraerse, costándole una costilla desviada igual que su hombro. No importaba.

Se deslizó por la curva del techo metálico, apenas si con un sonido hueco imperceptible a los bomberos y policías demasiado atareados con el incendio. Cayó al suelo con un nuevo quejido esta vez más evidente, llevándose una mano a un costado. Respirar, concentrarse, respirar. Se levantó lentamente, caminando con ligera cojera hacia las escaleras que subían a la parte que conectaba el puerto con una avenida, llamando a su vehículo. Si Kal-El estaba observándole o no, poco le importó. Aquel extraterrestre tenía su propia ciudad que vigilar, aunque ya le sabía de ese ánimo por meterse en asuntos ajenos que no le concernían, sobre todo si eran sus asuntos. Antes de que apareciera como otrora salvador del mundo él ya cuidaba de Ciudad Gótica, no tenía derecho alguno de opinar sobre la manera en que lo hacía.

Condujo con más rapidez de lo debido, parte la molestia por la intervención de Superman, parte el deseo de alcanzar la cueva y tirarse sobre el suelo hasta que el día apareciera. Prácticamente agradeció en silencio al ver las compuertas secretas abrirse para él, descendiendo hasta terminar frente a la sala de computadoras donde le esperaba ya Alfred, con una bandeja de cena y un botiquín de primeros auxilios junto a un carrito de instrumental quirúrgico. Las llantas chirriaron al detenerse de golpe, saltando al suelo con un suspiro involuntario, removiendo el guante metálico de su mano para dejarlo sobre una mesa de inspección, que se manchó de unas gotas de sangre. Realmente estaba malherido.

-Amo Bruce, luce encantador esta noche.

-Este guante es de alta tecnología, ni siquiera el Departamento de Investigación del Ejército tiene prototipos así.

-¿Puedo remover la capa para revisarle? –preguntó el mayordomo aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, al notar que el otro comenzaba a analizar el guante- Me alegra que haya escapado a tiempo de la explosión.

Wayne se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando al frente. Kal-El. Frunció su ceño, tecleando comandos a la computadora, leyendo los primeros análisis.

-Había un robot con una cabeza humana como centro de control.

-¿El amo por fin me está confiando sus alucinaciones o realmente sucedió?

-Fue real, Alfred. Era árabe.

-Perturbador.

-Al atacarse a sí mismo, explotó. Junto con el cargamento de armas.

-Debería probar el té que le he preparado, amo. Tiene propiedades curativas para trastornos que padecen vigilantes nocturnos con obsesiones compulsivas.

-El metal con que… ¡Alfred!

Bruce gruñó cuando su mayordomo aplicó un anestésico sobre la herida mayor en su cabeza, cuyo ardor le distrajo de su labor. Alfred solamente arqueó una ceja, jalando de vuelta la cabeza enmarañada de su terco amo, continuando la labor, preguntándose cuantos puntos ahora iba a coser en ese cuerpo marcado con viejas heridas.

-¿Prefiere un hospital, amo? Su afición al deporte extremo es una excelente excusa a sus heridas, salvo quizá, las de las balas.

-Ningún maldito hospital. Hablas como Superman.

-¿Superman?

No tuvo respuesta, la mirada perdida del detective estaba clavada en las pantallas alrededor del guante mientras era examinado por los lectores, con los dedos del ojiazul tecleando aprisa nuevas instrucciones, buscando patrones, huellas, evidencias que pudieran devolverle al camino que había encontrado pero perdido en la explosión. Se concentró tanto que perdió noción del tiempo, sin percatarse de cuando Alfred le quitó los guantes o cortó partes de su traje para coser sus heridas. El dolor menguó significativamente, permitiendo a su mente volver a su ritmo acelerado de pensamientos. Descubrió un código de barras en la parte interna del guante, justo donde la soldadura entre el metal de origen desconocido y la aleación de acero interior. Todas las partes habían sido ensambladas en alguna parte de Rusia como lo había adivinado al ver la clase de arma que era, pero los toques finales parecían haber sido hechos en Nueva York. Así lo apuntaba el código de barras que decodificó.

-Su cena, amo Bruce.

-Déjala a un lado.

-Preferiría verla desaparecer en su boca.

-No soy un mago.

-Esa fue una broma muy graciosa de su parte, amo.

-¿Algo más?

-Llegó una invitación del Daily Planet para mañana. Aniversario y reunión de socios.

-¿Es uno de nuestros periódicos?

-No, amo Bruce. Pero la Fundación Wayne tiene excelentes relaciones con el Daily Planet.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Alfred tomó aire, acercando más la bandeja, esperando que el aroma de la cena fuese capaz de distraer a su señor.

-Prepararé su traje para mañana. ¿Quiere que le lleve o prefiere ir solo?

-Gracias.

Bruce se perdió de la risa de Alfred, acompañada de sus ojos que rodaron antes de dejarle trabajar a solas. Los circuitos como las capas de material bioeléctrico provenían del mercado negro, pero los microchips no tenían referencia. No al menos en su banco de datos lo cual era casi ofensivo. Sus ojos notaron al fin la bandeja de cena, dándose cuenta de sus manos vendadas con cariño. Estiró un brazo para alcanzar el té y dar una mordida rápida al emparedado de carne blanca que su estómago agradeció. Aún estaba pendiente el origen del metal que recubría el guante pero lo dejó para más tarde, sentía los párpados pesados, entrecerrándolos con una dedicatoria poco amistosa contra su mayordomo. Le había puesto un somnífero a su bebida. Se levantó a rastras, casi tropezando para llegar a su recámara donde se tumbó sin energías para cambiarse.

Cuando despertó era casi mediodía, la luz del sol entraba con fuerza por las ventanas ya descubiertas por Alfred quien ya habiendo medido el tiempo de su trampa, le sonrió como si no ocurriera nada, señalando otra bandeja con almuerzo y el traje que colgó del perchero. Bruce le miró serio pero no podía enfadarse con él, jamás ocurriría tal cosa. Al salir del baño, con mejores ánimos y una cabeza más despejada de problemas, tomó asiento frente a la mesita para comer aprisa el almuerzo, dando las usuales órdenes relacionadas a los negocios Wayne, indicaciones sobre las reparaciones de su traje como del auto, cuando su mayordomo le trajo de vuelta la imagen de cierto súper hombre mientras terminaba de alisar el traje que usaría.

-Ayer mencionó a Superman, amo Bruce. ¿Él fue quien le salvó de la explosión en la bodega?

-Sí –respondió después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Al parecer, el protector de Metrópolis también desea vigilar Ciudad Gótica.

-Lo hace con el mundo entero, Alfred.

-Eso es verdad, lo olvidaba.

-¿Estoy a tiempo para esa reunión?

-Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, amo.

Salieron de la mansión poco después, rumbo a Metrópolis. Bruce miraba hacia el exterior meditando sobre el origen de aquel guante avanzado, preguntándose quien lo había traído a Ciudad Gótica y quien estaba manufacturándolos en Nueva York. Esa noche haría sus pesquisas necesarias, luego de que su computadora terminara con los análisis de los materiales y el origen de los mismos. Tenía un par de fuentes seguras de información que podrían ayudarle para comenzar. Todavía sentía el cuerpo resentido por la noche anterior más había valido la pena. La inquietud por el peligro que se cernía sobre la ciudad repiqueteaba insistente en su mente, como un susurro que no desaparece por más ruido que le rodea. Tensión. El auto se detuvo delante del edificio correspondiente al periódico Daily Planet, haciéndole volver al presente.

-Que disfrute de la reunión, amo.

-No duraré mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

-Recuerde sonreír. Es como estirar los labios pero formando una curva.

Una reunión con la prensa teniendo a más prensa al tanto del evento convirtió la llegada a la terraza del edificio en toda una peregrinación tortuosa entre cámaras disparando sus luces, micrófonos de todos tamaños y colores buscando acercarse a su rostro. La terraza tenía varias mesas de bocadillos con arreglos florales repartidos entre altos jarrones de bases griegas en color blanco como los manteles. Meseros iban y venían repartiendo copas de champaña a la expectativa del brindis que el jefe del Daily Planet haría en poco tiempo. Wayne tomó una copa, mirando alrededor. Varios asentimientos de cabeza fueron su saludo para los rostros conocidos, apretones de mano en otros más cercanos a su muy exclusivo círculo de amistades. Estando cerca de un tablero que exhibía las mejores fotos del periódico, escuchó una voz saludarle seguido de una pregunta.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Wayne, es un gusto tenerlo en el Daily Planet. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Solo torció su boca en un gesto cercano a una sonrisa de cortesía que se esfumó casi al instante, sin dirigir su mirada a su interlocutor, más concentrado en una foto que mostraba una niña de piel oscura corriendo con gritos hacia el foco de la cámara mientras detrás de ella una explosión parecía hacer estallar una fábrica en pésimas condiciones.

-Excelente, gracias –fue su respuesta.

-Se nota cansado, ¿los negocios no dan mucho tiempo para relajarse, no es cierto?

-Sí –metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, dando un último vistazo a la fotografía antes de seguir caminando, dejando atrás al reportero que se le había acercado.

No había mucho que hacer o decir en la reunión, así que esperó paciente a que llegara el discurso con que celebrarían, más apretones de manos, quizá uno que otro abrazo lejano y fotografías para los anuarios. Desde aquella terraza tuvo una vista amplia de la ciudad de Nueva York, sus ojos se entrecerraron pensando en qué camino tomar en la enorme ciudad, por dónde comenzar. Siempre funcionaba el trabajo clásico, escuchar los rumores que corrían por los callejones de indigentes y ladrones, lo que susurraban las coladeras donde se escondían niños de la calle. Para quienes sabían escuchar como él, no era una inversión de tiempo perdida. Algo aparecía entre las charlas incoherentes atizadas por el alcohol o las drogas. Un dedo picó su hombro llamando su atención, era un hombre con canas que ya ganaban terreno en sus cabellos castaños, de porte seguro con un traje de diseñador y barba grisácea que se movía al ritmo de su imparable oratoria.

-… Rufus Glénant, un gusto conocer al famoso Bruce Wayne.

-Un placer –replicó por acto reflejo.

-Señor Glénant –saludó una periodista del Daily Planet que Bruce reconoció, Lois Lane- Veo que hemos sido dichosos en poder tenerle en nuestro aniversario.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Señorita Lane.

-Señor Wayne, gracias por venir.

El ojiazul asintió apenas, observando a la mujer examinar discreta al otro empresario, esa mirada la reconocía. Ella le sabía algo, como era costumbre si bien conocía las andanzas de aquella periodista estrella del periódico. Un zumbido de bocinas encendiéndose cortó su charla, obligándoles a prestar atención hacia el templete donde el director del Daily Planet se presentó con una copa en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludando a todos antes de iniciar un discurso lleno de chistes y guiños a su competencia. Bruce bebió de su copa, saboreando el líquido. Era de buena calidad, no habían escatimado en los gastos, seguramente por la clase de invitados que estaban ahí congregados. Lo más selecto de Metrópolis. Sintió una mirada sobre su persona, frunciendo apena su ceño al desviar su mirada de forma discreta, buscando entre los rostros.

Clark Kent resultó ser quien le observaba fijamente. Hasta ese momento fue que Wayne se dio cuenta que había sido él quien le había hablado cuando estaba admirando las fotografías. Arqueó una ceja al mirarle de la misma manera, bajando y subiendo su vista de su persona antes de romper contacto con su mentón en alto, nada intimidado por los penetrantes ojos de aquel reportero, perrito faldero de Lois Lane a quien sacaba de apuros. El discurso terminó entre fervorosos aplausos, seguido de las copas levantándose en alto para brindar. Bruce lo hizo a destiempo, bajando casi de inmediato el brazo al sentir una punzada de dolor, aún no se recuperaba del tirón cuando cayó del cielo y se estrelló contra el techo de aquella bodega abandonada. Tomó aire, controlando el deseo de llevarse la otra mano a su hombro, bebiendo de golpe la champaña y dejando la copa vacía en la primera bandeja que vio pasar.

La música animada no se hizo esperar, con parejas tomando la iniciativa. Fue su señal para desaparecer de la reunión, despidiéndose de algunos y del propio director del periódico. El descenso fue más rápido al tener la prensa concentrada en la terraza, llegando hasta la planta baja con tranquilidad. El ojiazul sacó su celular para llamar a Alfred quien no estaba muy lejos, ya adivinando la partida presurosa de su amo, no amante de las fiestas escandalosas. Salió del edificio, esperando apenas un par de minutos por su auto que se estacionó frente a él, permitiéndole subir. Wayne se quitó su sacó que arrojó dentro, quedando en chaleco con una corbata que aflojó, suspirando aliviado de haber dejado unos momentos la etiqueta, tomando asiento.

-Me alegra que se haya divertido, amo Bruce.

-Vamos a mi oficina.

-Enseguida.

Una vez más, sintió que alguien le miraba. Giró su rostro hacia la entrada del edificio, encontrándose de nuevo observando a un serio Clark Kent quien no le dejó de ver sino hasta que el auto dio vuelta en una esquina, perdiéndole de vista. Bruce frunció su ceño, extrañado, sacudiendo apenas su cabeza para disipar pensamientos sin razón que ocupaban espacio precioso en sus pesquisas. Se hundió en el asiento, llevando al fin su mano al hombro adolorido, cerrando sus ojos con el fin de despejar su mente, preparándose para terminar el resto del día como el CEO de las Empresas Wayne hasta que la noche cayera.


	3. Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

  1. **Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**



 

Nueva York. La caza inició apenas la noche cayó por completo sobre la ciudad, permitiendo al murciélago moverse entre las sombras. No había duda alguna. La computadora había encontrado que los últimos detalles dados al guante metálico provenían de alguna zona oculta en la urbe. Alguna clase de experimento tecnológico del cual nadie estaba enterado, lo que indicaba la infame cantidad de dinero que debía estar moviéndose para tener una discreción de tal envergadura. Batman prestó atención, sereno y alerta, a los cotilleos de prostitutas, ladrones, vagabundos… de entre sus sórdidas historias, le llamó la atención una leyenda urbana plagada de los toques más sui géneris que se podían insertar a la descripción de un hombre salido del Infierno que protegía Nueva York con las maldiciones del Diablo y que aparentemente aquellos olvidados por la sociedad parecían ser sus protegidos favoritos.

Dejó a un lado tan folklórica imagen cuando al fin escuchó lo que tanto esperaba. Una fábrica clandestina en la que pagaban una cantidad de dinero lo suficientemente atrayente a la gente de la calle por una jornada laboral de doce horas sin parar, elaborando lo que parecía ser partes robóticas. Siguió las pistas que dieron en las conversaciones, saltando de edificio en edificio hacia uno de los barrios más pobres de Nueva York. Se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos, aparentemente pidiendo ayuda. El aroma de carne quemada le hizo cambiar de ruta, planeando hasta quedar sobre unas escaleras de emergencia de un edificio departamental aparentemente abandonado. Sus ojos captaron a un par de hombres de ascendencia rusa tirados en el suelo mientras un fuego abrasador los consumía. Delante de ellos, observando con una frialdad asombrosa, una figura envuelta en una capa roja les observaba. Tenía que ser aquel hombre del Averno. Incinerando dos rusos.

Siendo un criminal a sus ojos, no dudó en dejarse caer sobre éste, aprovechando su aparente ensimismamiento. Batman sonrió al sentir como su rodilla conectaba perfectamente con la columna de aquel tipo quien dejó escapar un grito de agonía, cayendo muy cerca del fuego que terminó de consumir a sus víctimas, dejando solamente el pestilente aroma de carne humana quemada entre los contenedores de basura podrida, orines y el vapor de aguas negras escapando de las alcantarillas. Preparó un par de batarangs como sus nudillos de acero en caso de que ese hombre llegara a levantarse. Ante su sorpresa, lo hizo, llevándose una mano a su espalda que sobó, mientras se giraba, dejándole ver su rostro oculto por completo gracias a una máscara negra con dos medias lunas blancas cruzando ojos y mejillas. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo verde cuando le notó, señalándole con una garra de guante rojo.

-¿Qué coño quieres tú aquí? –preguntó una voz ronca debajo de la máscara.

La respuesta fue una patada en círculo que dio directo a su mandíbula, que el murciélago escuchó claramente fracturarse. Pero esa mala versión de vigilante nocturno respondió esta vez, pateándole de la misma forma. Sabía de artes marciales como de defensa personal. Posible ex militar, gritó la mente del detective mientras sus ataques cobraban mayor ferocidad. Debía presionar con el ataque, derribarlo, vencerlo. Era un criminal, lo había atestiguado con sus ojos. Más era como golpear contra el concreto mejor moldeado y recibir la fuerza de impacto de una prensa hidráulica en su lugar. Su hombro volvió a resentirse pero no dejó escapar signo alguno de queja frente a un adversario cuyo umbral de dolor parecía estar más allá del límite humano. Excelente, otro meta humano como el entrometido de Kal-El.

-¡Déjame en paz, maldito murciélago!

-¡Asesino!

Batman estuvo seguro de haberle roto, dañado, fracturado las partes vitales de su cuerpo, sin embargo la pelea seguía un ritmo salvaje como si acabaran de empezar. Comenzaba a molestarse y eso era un signo de desesperación que no estuvo dispuesto a dejar aflorar en su mente. Ambos terminaron estrellándose en paredes contrarias en un último intercambio de patadas. Le escuchó jadear, respirar entrecortadamente igual que él. Eso fue. Ese hombre demonio de nombre Al Simmons tenía pulmones, y si tenía pulmones…

-¡COF! ¡¿Qué…?! ¡COF!

Sonrió al verle caer de rodillas por el humo de la granada que le lanzó, aprovechando su guardia baja para lanzarle batarangs que rebotaron en aquel traje negro con pecho rojo que bordeaba una gruesa banda blanca. Las aparentes cadenas se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia, cual serpientes que se estrellaron contra el cuerpo del murciélago, incrédulo ante lo que presenciaba. Atrapó una entre sus manos para verla de cerca a pesar de que eso significó un tirón más a su hombro que escuchó crujir. Clavícula desviada. Eran cadenas comunes y corrientes, del mejor acero quizá pero no había signo alguno de dispositivos o tecnología que permitiera manipularlos de esa forma, considerando que el dichoso Al parecía vomitar en cualquier momento. La cadena se enredó cual anaconda en su brazo herido, olfateando su debilidad de la cual tiró para azotarlo contra el suelo húmedo y pestilente.

_No pierdas la ventaja. Ataca._

Un giro, media vuelta. Recuperó el balance a tiempo para asestarle un par de excelentes puñetazos con sus nudillos de acero a su rival quien gruñó cayendo al suelo. La capa roja hizo lo mismo que las cadenas, cobró vida de forma súbita, lanzando con violencia al detective quien cayó sobre un contenedor con golpe sordo. Imposible. Material de última generación, alguna clase de fibra con inteligencia artificial, pensó de inmediato. Las cadenas se alzaron cual géiseres de acero, brillando a la luz de una media luna, formando puntas amenazantes en contra de Batman quien miró alrededor considerando sus opciones. Ante la velocidad de esos pesados eslabones con un brazo inutilizado, saltar al techo más próximo quedaba fuera de las posibilidades. Podía esquivar el primer golpe, pero no el segundo. La capa envolvió a su protegido al tiempo que las cadenas sisearon, lanzándose contra su objetivo que desapareció de aquel contenedor.

-¡MALDITA SEA, KAL-EL!

La rabia del murciélago aumentó al verse transportado como si fuese una jodida princesa, con su brazo herido meciéndose apenas con el viento mientras volaban de regreso hacia Ciudad Gótica.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –fue la pregunta de Superman, sin mirarle, con el perfil tenso.

-Puedo volver por mis propios medios.

-No con ese brazo.

-Lo he hecho en peores situaciones. Ahora, bájame de una buena vez.

-¿Qué buscabas en Nueva York?

Estuvo a punto de responderle, antes de caer en la cuenta de que iba a hacerlo. Cerró de golpe su boca, mirando los rascacielos de Ciudad Gótica aproximarse lentamente. Sus problemas no eran los problemas de ése alienígena cuyo agarre le fue imposible deshacer. Una vez más, por su culpa había perdido la pista sobre aquel cargamento y la respuesta a ese engendro de los callejones más pobres de Nueva York que poseía un traje vivo como una resistencia proverbial. Rumió su rencor mientras llegaban al techo de una iglesia semi destruida. Gárgolas de piedra grisácea fueron testigos silenciosos de su exasperación al soltarse cuando tocaron suelo, casi a punto de caer al suelo por lo súbito de sus movimientos. Superman le dejó alejarse, aun esperando respuestas.

-Es la última vez que te inmiscuyes en mis investigaciones, Kal-El. La próxima vez voy a estarte esperando con balas de kriptonita.

-Me alegra que consideres que habrá una tercera ocasión –éste replicó con una sonrisa quieta.

-No soy tu maldita damisela en desgracia. Ésa es Lois Lane.

-Lo haré si te arriesgas tan descuidadamente por pistas tan poco fiables –Superman se le acercó- Y aquella criatura de Nueva York es peligrosa, Bruce, realmente peligrosa.

Había pronunciado su nombre. Bien, también sabía jugar ese juego. Tiró de su máscara, revelando su rostro exasperado y con rasguños por el reciente encuentro en el callejón, mirando asesino al Hombre de Acero.

-Tengo entendido que tus talentos abarcan únicamente la sección de deportes, Kent.

-Al menos promete no buscar de nuevo a esa criatura.

-¿Qué te importa a todo esto?

-Ciudad Gótica necesita de su Caballero de la Noche, y lo necesita vivo.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Algo más?

-Promételo, Bruce.

-Tú dedícate a salvar a los inocentes alrededor del mundo, a mí déjame solo.

Kal-El se le acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal. No le dio el gusto de echarse hacia atrás, levantando su mentón en forma desafiante.

-Créeme cuando te digo que Al Simmons es un peligro para todos. Puede asesinarte sin pestañear siquiera.

-Tú sabes qué es.

-Le dicen General de los Infiernos.

-La originalidad ha perdido puntos desde que la calidad del aire bajó.

Superman sonrió pero su mirada seguía siendo dura, penetrante. –No vuelvas a Nueva York. Si deseas información, yo puedo conseguírtela.

Bruce miró alrededor como si no hubiera comprendido las palabras de aquel extraterrestre. Ladeó apenas su rostro, apretando su mandíbula antes de responderle.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, cuantas veces sean necesarias.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Con velocidad certera, el murciélago disparó hacia el edificio más cercano dispuesto a marcharse, pero el lazo metálico se rompió cuando la mano de Kent lo cortó de tajo, impidiéndole huir. Quizá era el dolor punzante de su hombro que gritaba por atención a pesar de la fría disciplina de su mente, la creciente frustración por las palabras de Superman o la cercanía de éste que Wayne sintió como si su cuerpo de pronto se estremeciera desde dentro, una vibración parecida a la transmisión de ondas de energía. Sus músculos se tensaron una vez más, como sus pupilas se dilataron. Parecía dispuesto a una nueva pelea, pero no la sentía como tal. Era otra cosa. Algo que necesitaba sacar, una molestia por instantes placentera, por instantes asfixiante. Sin romper la guerra de miradas con el hijo pródigo de Metrópolis, levantó su mano para ver de reojo su pistola rota que luego arrojó al suelo. Insalvable como la idiotez de quien estaba frente a él.

Ahogó un súbito grito cuando su hombro caído recuperó su compostura gracias a un par de rápidos movimientos de Superman al arreglarlo. Levantó un puño dispuesto a conectarlo con ese rostro impávido pero se dijo que eso solamente iba a dejarle sus falanges hechas trizas, apretando su mano con tal fuerza que tembló en el aire, bajándola lentamente mientras abogaba por su serenidad de guerrero para no dejarse llevar por la ira que Clark estaba provocando con su entrometida persona. Sombras cruzaron sobre ellos, nubes que traían lluvia a Ciudad Gótica. Ninguno de los dos cedía ni en su mirada ni en ceder espacio. Bruce se juró no mostrar debilidad alguna frente al súper hombre sin importar el estado de su cuerpo ni las pesadillas de su mente. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, primero tímidas como un rocío matutino y después con fuerza, levantando una estela de humo al entrar en contacto con los secos techos de los edificios.

-Déjame ayudarte –insistió Kal-El por entre la lluvia.

Éste dio un paso adelante, a pocos centímetros del acechante detective quien entrecerró sus ojos con el cuerpo más tenso todavía. Un relámpago iluminó por completo los rostros duros de ambos, sus miradas filosas. Wayne apretó sus dientes, bajando al fin su mirada para tomar impulso y salir a carrera con el fin de saltar al callejón a un costado. Igual que con su pistola, únicamente consiguió girar su cuerpo antes de que un brazo le impidiera otro movimiento más. Dos relámpagos sucesivos azotaron los pararrayos de Ciudad Gótica. Esa tensión insistente alcanzó su punto de quiebre, descargando su energía entre ambos, enfrascándolos en un forcejeos más que una pelea. Bruce jadeó al no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies al tiempo que su espalda entró en contacto con los duros bloques que formaban la torre de la iglesia donde Clark le estampó con un gruñido de advertencia para mantenerlo quieto. Orden que desobedeció, empujándole sin mucha precisión.

Un relámpago hizo vibrar ventanas, techos y paredes frágiles al iluminar el cielo oscuro por varios segundos como la capa roja de una ancha espalda que cubría un cuerpo enfundado en un traje negro al pegarse por completo a éste, en imitación a los labios de Kent contra los del murciélago quien dejando libre toda esa carga de adrenalina, peleó una batalla diferente, no teniendo muchos recursos con que afrontar los avances de una lengua que se abrió paso igual que un general dirigiendo una invasión. La lluvia era fría, pero ninguno de los dos se percató en esos momentos. Sus cuerpos buscando un mejor acomodo, una rodilla segura apartando los inquietos muslos del otro, acomodándose entre ellos con un movimiento de cadera, ganando un jadeo indecoroso al que siguió un gruñido posesivo. Esas manos de acero dejaron las muñecas envueltas en guantes de piel negra para tomar con firmeza sus caderas, asegurándole contra la pared de la torre.

Aquel vaivén fue más insistente, aguerrido, la vanguardia de un embrujo cálido del placer desenfrenado. El lugar, el momento, las circunstancias dejaron de importarles mientras sus cuerpos se restregaban obedeciendo la incoherente pero seductora idea de tratar de fundir sus pieles por debajo de sus trajes. Clark al fin liberó los ya adoloridos labios del vigilante entre sus brazos, buscando el cuello expuesto que mordió al tiempo que sus manos levantaron mejor a Bruce quien terminó con su mentón recargado sobre su hombro, permitiéndole escuchar por encima del chaparral sus gemidos entrecortados empujando contra él, buscando ya el orgasmo que apareció con una contundencia que a nada estuvo de romper la pared al pegarse con fuerza al otro, siguiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo con un grito adolorido y el sabor de la sangre por una piel abierta gracias a sus dientes, que saboreó ya preso de ese frenesí, lamiendo la herida cual animal complacido.

La efervescencia fue desapareciendo, dejando un sopor relajante en ambos. Wayne miró alrededor con los ojos nublados, parpadeando lentamente con respiración entrecortada, sujetándose de los hombros cuyos brazos le sostenían todavía con firmeza como si se hallara en medio del mar con un pedazo de madera como salvavidas. Frunció su ceño al sentir un nuevo dolor esta vez en su cuello, como la inequívoca sensación proveniente de su entrepierna. La respiración agitada pero cada vez más serena de Superman le llegó al oído, recobrando por fin su raciocinio, dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Acto seguido, su orgullo golpeó su mente con bombo y platillo, devolviéndole las energías robadas para forcejear de improviso, liberándose al acto del agarre que le había mantenido contra las piedras que formaban una de las torres de aquella iglesia.

Miró a Clark con sus cabellos empapados por la lluvia, resbalando por su frente, mejillas y cuello con un leve rastro de sangre de un lado. Esos inquisitivos ojos azules se llenaron de rabia, apretando sus puños como si deseara golpear al kriptoniano.

-No soy la ramera con la que puedes divertirte y liberar tus tensiones –siseó con la voz no muy segura.

Esta vez se apresuró a girarse, saltando por la cornisa del techo hacia el callejón poco iluminado donde cayó, cubriendo su rostro, sin prestar atención a ningún otro sonido que no fuesen sus pisadas corriendo entre chapoteos por las calles ya deshabitadas de una ciudad castigada por una densa lluvia, sacando del cinturón el control de su nave, contando prácticamente los segundos que tardó en aparecer por el cielo antes de aterrizar sobre un parque. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que se le ocurrió pensar en la idea de estar experimentando un infarto, obligándose a calmarse lo suficiente para retomar los controles y volar a toda velocidad hacia la mansión. Aterrizó con impaciencia inusual en él, quedándose dentro con la mirada perdida sobre los controles que se apagaron lentamente, dejándole a oscuras.

_Concéntrate. Concéntrate._

Una vez que su respiración como sus pensamientos fueron lo suficientemente serenos, salió de la nave con tranquilidad, subiendo los escalones y contándolos como ejercicio para enfocar su mente. Bajó de nuevo la máscara, resistiendo el impulso de quejarse cuando el material se movió, rozando contra la mordida que portaba en el cuello. Se llevó una mano para cubrir la herida, justo a tiempo cuando alcanzó la cueva con Alfred esperándole con preocupación al haber perdido comunicación con él, prácticamente suspirando dramático al verle sin heridas visibles. Bruce palmeó su hombro, signo de que no requería de sus atenciones por esa noche. Quería estar solo. Su mayordomo no hizo más comentarios al respecto, haciendo una reverencia antes de subir por el ascensor. El silencio le reconfortó, dejándose caer sobre la silla frente a los controles principales de la computadora que trabajaba en datos pendientes en relación al guante ya resguardado en la bodega.

Bufó al ver la bandeja de cena esperándole una vez más con una notita a modo de disculpa por el somnífero de la otra vez. Su té enfriándose no era más que hierbas relajantes de buen sabor. Deseó de buena gana que Alfred hubiera intentado embaucarle una vez más. Había cosas de las cuales no deseaba revivir durante un sueño. Acabó sus alimentos trabajando en nuevas pistas, enviando los datos sobre casos pendientes con el Comisionado Gordon para que los leyera al día siguiente. Una vez que terminó, se levantó para quitarse el traje que desechó inmediatamente al horno crematorio, envuelto en una bata para dormir con la que subió hasta su habitación, obsequiándose un baño a consciencia, incluyendo esa marca rojiza en su cuello que inspeccionó frente al espejo. Tendría que usar cuellos altos por un tiempo. Ya en pijama fresca, salió de ahí dispuesto a dormir hasta muy tarde. Comenzaba el fin de semana. Notó las cortinas entreabiertas de las ventanas, que fue cerrando, viendo que la tormenta había pasado.

Cuando llegó a la última ventana, cercana a su cama, sus ojos captaron afuera el ondeo de una capa roja. Bruce estrujó entre sus manos la tela de las cortinas al ver en el aire la figura de Kal-El. Se quedó quieto unos instantes. Luego las cortinas se cerraron de golpe, dejándole en penumbras que acompañaron sus pasos hacia la cama cuyas sábanas le cubrieron en un par de movimientos, cerrando sus ojos con una profunda exhalación.


	4. Entre irse y quedarse duda el día

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Entre irse y quedarse duda el día.**



 

Aceptar una derrota no estaba en el vocabulario de Batman, mucho menos cuando estaba enfrentando por segunda vez al engendro llamado Al Simmons, una vez más en uno de los abandonados callejones de Nueva York. Lo había agotado, al menos podía jactarse de eso, pero seguía poniéndose de pie una y otra vez a pesar de todas las tretas que ya habían caído sobre su persona, si es que era un ser humano. El murciélago se puso de pie lentamente, moviendo su espalda lo suficiente para reacomodar los huesos desviados por el último ataque de esas cadenas con consciencia propia que protegían a su dueño cuando éste se encontraba besando el suelo. Le había tomado desprevenido la primera vez, no la segunda. La capa roja -¿ _por qué siempre ese color_?- estaba maltrecha, juraría que herida por la forma errática en que se movía, todavía tirando de los últimos batarangs hechos clavos que la sujetaban de forma casi graciosa contra una de las sucias paredes que les rodeaban.

-Eres un… -la criatura escupió sangre o eso pareció.

-¿Te rindes?

-Vete al Infierno.

El intercambio de golpes fue doloroso pero no grave, menos cuando estaba usando las protecciones debidas, copiadas de la aleación del metal para probarlas nada menos que en ese horror andante de los callejones neyorkinos. Resultado: su oponente había perdido al menos la mitad de su capacidad de ataque en un revés que lo dejó anonadado pero al mismo tiempo furioso. Perfecto. Una mente desequilibrada era fácil de vencer, sobre todo cuando tenía las estrategias de ataque de un adolescente. Indisciplinado, pasional, temerario. Pésima combinación. Al Simmons no cedió terreno a pesar de caer de rodillas ante él, vociferando maldiciones en contra de la memoria de su madre. Signo inequívoco de su próxima rendición. Ignorando el sentimiento de indignación proveniente de los insultos a la memoria de sus padres, el detective le castigó con sus puños metálicos hasta que al fin dejó de moverse, con las cadenas convulsionando todavía ante las descargas eléctricas de sus redes enredadas entre los eslabones.

-Sólo eres un vago con poderes que no tiene idea cómo usar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees? –carraspeó Al.

Una nube de gas verde les rodeó, irritante como pútrida. El ojiazul resistió el impulso de arquearse para vomitar, alejándose de inmediato de aquel humo proveniente de la nada, subiendo a toda prisa hacia el techo desde el cual divisó esa nube desaparecer lentamente, revelando un piso lleno de basura ausente de aquella figura. Había desaparecido. Se complació con el ligero sentimiento de victoria al haberle hecho huir, ahora tenía ventaja psicológica sobre él. Preparó un arma con descargas eléctricas en una mano y otra con una carga de humo paralizante en la otra. No se confiaba. Debía estar cerca pensando que estaba distraído mirando el suelo entre penumbras, probablemente moviéndose desde el techo de otro edificio para saltarle por la espalda si había estudiado correctamente sus tácticas.

-Tú sí que eres el pedazo de mierda más necio que he conocido.

Se giró veloz al escucharle detrás de él, demasiado cerca. Ni siquiera le había escuchado moverse. Sus dedos apretaron los gatillos más se detuvieron a tiempo cuando vio un par de manos alzarse en son de paz, libres de sus guantes rojos con púas en los nudillos. Tenía la piel horrorosamente quemada y esa descripción quedaba todavía lejana para su rostro cuando levantó la vista hacia el par de ojos completamente verdes brillantes. Simmons se alejó un par de pasos, todavía con las manos en alto, sin quitarle la vista de encima. La capa roja se retrajo igual que las cadenas, quedando mansamente tras su espalda. Batman solo bajó el arma con las municiones de gas, dejando su brazo perfectamente recto y estable apuntándole al pecho.

-Eres un criminal.

-Err… bueno, técnicamente lo soy ya que lo fui.

-Asesinaste esos dos hombres, y quien sabe a cuántos más.

-Hey, hey, ¿sabes lo que hicieron esos dos idiotas? ¡Quemaron a un indigente! Solo por diversión. ¿Y adivina qué? Llevaban haciéndolo un largo rato. Si hubieras llegado antes te hubiera encantado escuchar su relato entre lloriqueos. Trabajaban para una firma o fábrica que cuidaban y en sus ratos libres tenían pasión por la tortura de vagabundos dormidos.

Rusos. Fábrica. Dos palabras que atrajeron su atención.

-¿Al menos investigaste que realmente trabajaran donde decían?

-… ¿para qué?

Si era un ente proveniente del Infierno, definitivamente el Diablo estaba pasando a su etapa senil.

-Vas a llevarme a esa fábrica.

-¿Por qué rayos…? –Simmons casi brincó cuando las dos armas volvieron a apuntarle- Ya, ya, demonios, tienes problemas de confianza, ¿lo sabías?

-Un vago indisciplinado como tú no tiene derecho a hablarme de confianza.

-Sí, también me caes muy bien.

-La fábrica. Ahora.

-Al Simmons, mucho gusto en conocerte. Por otros rumbos me dicen Spawn.

-¿Por eso ese rostro?

Simmons rió negando divertido con un dedo. –Tienes una lengua mordaz. Pero lamento decirte que no eres el primero que me dice lo feo que estoy.

-La fábrica.

-¡Infiernos de Dante! ¿No puedes relajarte?

-Muévete.

Murmurando cosas sobre hombres vestidos de negro con mala actitud, Spawn hizo aparecer sus guantes y máscara, dando media vuelta para saltar a un techo más alto con el detective pisándole los talones, siempre alerta a cualquier movimiento traicionero de su parte. Llegaron cerca de un puerto lleno de vagabundos reunidos alrededor de botes donde se quemaba un fuego cálido para sus adoloridos cuerpos en una noche fría, el otoño comenzaba su cuenta regresiva hacia el invierno. Simmons le pidió al murciélago esperar en el techo mientras bajaba a charlar con sus amigos para averiguar sobre la fábrica de los rusos. La conocían por el trabajo que les proveían y del cual el vigilante de Ciudad Gótica ya tenía suficiente información pero nada a cerca de su ubicación. Esperó impaciente a que ese engendro se tomara su tiempo, riendo bromista con los vagabundos que le ofrecieron un trago de una bebida seguramente adulterada como ilegal antes de despedirse de ellos, volviendo hacia él.

-No está muy lejos de aquí, pero tenemos que ir con cuidado. Le pertenece a la mafia rusa, y no les gusta merodeadores aunque se trate de un tipo con paranoia esquizofrenia y un muerto devuelto del más bajo pozo del Infierno.

-Adelante.

-De nada, Batman, es un placer trabajar contigo.

Recorrieron ese borde costero en relativo silencio, llegando hasta una zona de buques encallados con el aroma del óxido perforando su olfato. No había señales de vida por ningún lado, todo estaba a oscuras como el mejor sitio para jugarle una broma de mal gusto a alguien. Spawn señaló hacia uno de los buques ya caído sobre un costado, moviéndose furtivamente por entre los espacios que dejaban el resto. Aquel tétrico cementerio de navíos parecía un lugar donde aquel deforme parecía estar a gusto, siguiéndole muy de cerca con los sentidos alertas, buscando trampas antes de que el vago indisciplinado los metiera en problemas con sus descuidos. Alcanzaron el buque caído, subiendo en el más sigiloso silencio sobre uno de los mástiles para observar alrededor. La visión nocturna del Caballero de la Noche hizo su labor.

-Una entrada, al final de la proa. Hay señales térmicas.

-Sí, ya lo vi. ¿Tienes pensado entrar?

-Entraremos.

-¿Entraremos…? Hombre, ya cumplí mi parte.

-Además de vago, indisciplinado, eres un cobarde.

-Juro por todas las heridas pútridas de mi rostro que un día me voy a vengar de ti. Lo acepto, tengo curiosidad, solo te pido que dejes de apuntarme con esas armas. Un momento, ¿por qué hay murciélagos siguiéndonos?

-Estás tardándote para moverte.

-Ya te escuché, mamá.

Igual que las sombras que eran, ambos se escurrieron por la entrada. Antes de que el vigilante de Ciudad Gótica pudiera siquiera mover un dedo, Spawn desactivó todas las alarmas con un solo movimiento de su mano, de donde brotó una neblina parecida a la que había usado en el callejón. Batman entrecerró sus ojos pero no dijo nada, caminando despacio sobre la pared llena de moho y musgo en dirección a una trampilla en el suelo, oculta entre pedazos oxidados hechos ovillos, mismos que igualmente desaparecieron como si fuesen polvo en un nuevo movimiento de Al, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir de golpe la trampilla, dejándose caer dentro del túnel en perfectas condiciones pero en completa oscuridad. Le siguió usando su visión nocturna, calculando los metros de largo que tenía aquel conducto que terminó en un suelo de metal casi blanco. Nadie les había detenido. Sospechoso. Miró alrededor, notando la estructura como la única puerta de acceso, pequeña pero blindada con un tablero que pedía una tarjeta lectora.

-Esta es una salida de emergencia. No es la entrada principal –comentó en susurros.

-Sí, y algo me dice que nuestra suerte se acabará en cuanto violemos la seguridad de esa puerta.

-Amateur.

Sacando su decodificador, el murciélago se acercó al tablero, conectando los cables necesarios antes de activar el dispositivo que brilló tenuemente en aquella oscuridad, lanzando un discreto pitido cuando la puerta se abrió sin activar alarma alguna. Simmons se cruzó de hombros al verle, ladeando su rostro con un dedo tamborileando uno de sus bíceps.

-¿Y yo soy el criminal?

-Camina.

Seguían descendiendo bajo tierra, en niveles que iban ampliándose conforme bajaban por las gruesas como amplias escaleras de metal negro. Todo estaba en un relativo silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de aire acondicionado ventilando los corredores vacíos, iluminados por lámparas fluorescentes. Por fin alcanzaron lo que parecía ser el acceso principal, un hueco circular cuya periferia continuaban esas escaleras negras. Simmons giró su rostro a todas partes, como esperando un ataque en cualquier instante que nunca llegó, tamborileando sus garras sobre la valla en la que se recargó.

-¿No es extraño que esté vacía?

-Dijiste que no estaban contratando en estos momentos, seguramente porque dos de sus guardias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-Ah, entendí, yo tuve la culpa.

-El virus que inserté ha desactivado las alarmas y mecanismos de seguridad.

-¿Un virus informático en esa cosita que cargas? Wow.

-Voy a cerrarte el hocico con un balazo si vuelves a hablarme así.

-Qué dramático. En fin… espera, ¿ésas de allá son celdas?

Ambos se inclinaron para ver un par de niveles abajo lo que parecían ser celdas similares a las usadas en las prisiones de alta seguridad. Bajaron hasta ellas, dándose cuenta que estaban vacías, pero no tenían mucho de estarlo, había objetos de uso personal abandonados entre sus tres paredes reforzadas, junto con diminutos pero perceptibles rastros de sangre. Spawn levantó un reloj de plástico bastante acabado que acarició entre sus manos, conteniendo un gruñido que fue captado por los oídos del murciélago, haciendo que se volviera a él, observando su gesto.

-¿Conocías a quien le perteneció eso?

-Un amigo… de los callejones…

-Vino a trabajar.

-Creíamos que se había marchado a casa como dijo lo haría con el dinero. Realmente lo creí…

-Eso te pasa por ser tan crédulo, no haber investigado algo tan…

-¡Tú cállate! ¿Qué sabes sobre perder a alguien que estimas?

Batman se quedó callado unos segundos, dándole la espalda después. –Lo sé.

-No entiendo, no entiendo. Solamente él había desaparecido… todos los demás ya habían trabajado sin terminar así. ¿Por qué él?

-Excelente pregunta.

-Josh… oh, Josh…

El detective le dejó a solas para que aliviara su pena, examinando el resto del nivel, bajando al siguiente cuando detectó una sala de experimentos de alta tecnología. Abriendo las puertas de vidrio grueso al desactivar su tablero, vio las mesas metálicas vacías pero con los rasguños propios del uso continuo. Aroma a desinfectante, antisépticos. Recordó la cabeza parlante dentro del robot centinela de la bodega. ¿Acaso ahí estaban experimentando con eso? Las mesas quirúrgicas tenían todos los instrumentales, monitores y había una viga llena de cables enredados pero que lucían como conductos para fines no muy humanos. Alacenas con candados, pizarrones borrados de mala gana donde se podía leer horas con notas sobre procedimientos médicos. Una última línea no había sido alcanzada por el borrador.

_PhD. Pesaj, intervención neurológica. Extracción de material nervioso. 0100 horas._

Neurocirujano experto, tecnicismos militares. Batman tomó una fotografía, mirando alrededor en busca de las tabletas que siempre se manejaban en las salas de operaciones, esperando encontrar una nota o el rastro de escritura sobre los pacientes a los que ese médico había tocado. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Simmons llegar hasta él con un bulto en manos y los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¡MIRA ESTA COSA!

La dejó sobre una de las mesas quirúrgicas, sin quitarle la vista de encima con el rostro desencajado. Era una cabeza humana que estaba adherida a un soporte robótico semi transparente que dejaba ver su médula espinal.

-La encontré en una de las salas que están por allá. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

-Respira, Simmons.

Aquella cabeza no estaba viva como la que encontrara dentro del robot. Su palidez hablaba de al menos un par de días de muerto. Los nervios de su médula estaban contraídos, posiblemente había sido un intento fallido de combinar una vez más un cerebro humano dentro de un cuerpo robótico. Le tomó fotografías antes de examinarle de cerca, buscando indicios que le llevaran con los autores de tal crimen. Ese rostro tenía rasgos latinos. Se valían de indocumentados y vagabundos, los más desesperados por dinero. Gruñó al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Spawn quien también examinada esa monstruosidad con la curiosidad de un niño.

-¿Había más como él? –le preguntó, alejándose.

-No, solamente estaba éste. Hey, Batman, ¿escuchaste eso?

Sí que lo había hecho. Un siseo. Conocido. Preparó sus armas saliendo de ahí a toda prisa, buscando un punto ciego en aquel nivel donde esconderse, haciendo un gesto a Simmons para que le siguiera, cosa que para su fortuna sucedió. El siseo se aproximó. Luego otro. Otro más. Tres robots centinelas fueron escalando los niveles, pasándoles de largo hasta llegar al más alto por donde habían entrado, examinando alrededor. Las cadenas de Spawn se movieron inquietas, expectantes como una cobra que está por atacar, igual a la orilla de su capa que se afiló. Estos robots fueron diferentes, estaban mejor armados y por lo menos eran el doble de tamaño que aquel en la bodega. Modelos mejorados. El cuerpo del murciélago se tensó, cada músculo listo para moverse al comando de su mente, preparado para el ataque que vendría una vez que los centinelas descendieran a donde ellos. Su única salida de aquel lugar estaba por la puerta de emergencia y para llegar a ella tenían que vencer a los robots o al menos burlarles el suficiente tiempo para salir vivos.

-¿Plan? –preguntó Simmons apenas si con un hilo de voz.

-Confundirlos. Esquivarlos. Salir por la puerta de emergencia.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Pelear.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso.

Callaron cuando el silbido de los cañones anunciaron tres disparos coordinados, haciendo estremecer todo el complejo al disparar contra el pasillo de salida que fue bloqueado por los escombros caídos por los disparos. Intercambiaron una mirada con el mismo pensamiento, tendrían que salir por otra parte. El detective hizo una inferencia apurada. Si estaban cerca del mar y los niveles tenían numeración de forma ascendente eso quería decir que la entrada principal debía encontrarse en la parte media o en lo más bajo, una entrada bajo el mar. Demasiado lejos con tres robots mejorados como sus armas. Las cadenas de Spawn se lanzaron contra los centinelas cuando aparecieron de súbito, al haberles ubicado con sus ojos de lectura térmica. Batman disparó un par de balas expansivas, tirando de Simmons para alejarse antes de que el estallido les alcanzara, resbalando por el suelo hacia el siguiente nivel. Uno de los robots perdió un brazo, los otros dos detuvieron su carrera por el pasillo, descargando su artillería contra ellos.

La capa roja fungió de escudo, al expandirse sobre ambos. El murciélago apretó su mandíbula, nada satisfecho, preparando más cargas explosivas. Tenían que seguir bajando, era la única opción. Disparó a sus pies, abriendo un boquete y luego otro más rápido que los reflejos de los robots. Al caer en el cuarto nivel más bajo, tuvieron que retraerse contra las paredes metálicas ante los disparos láser de un par de centinelas que iban subiendo con la velocidad de un artrópodo escalando un árbol. De nuevo se miraron, reconociendo lo desquiciado que era ahora su plan. No iban a salir vivos de ésa, no al menos con los recursos que poseían. La mirada de Batman recorrió aprisa ese nivel en busca de opciones. Improvisar. Resistir. Siempre existía una salida, una manera que todavía no había considerado. Los centinelas de la parte superior bajaron con el silbido de sus cañones preparándose en cuanto los tuvieran en la mira, el primero en ubicarles terminó con el cuerpo partido en dos por las cadenas de Spawn, revelando su interior. Una cabeza cercenada que gimió de dolor.

-… ¡¿q-qué…?!

-¡Abajo!

Los otros dos robots dispararon, destruyendo al primero delante de ellos y que les estorbaba ya en su objetivo, haciéndolo caer hasta la parte más baja. Se arrastraron lo más aprisa posible, terminando acorralados en una esquina del nivel ante la llegada de los otros dos centinelas. Un incendio subió, provocado por la explosión del robot caído. Bruce casi respingó cuando una mano de Simmons sujetó su muñeca con fuerza, rodeándose de aquella neblina verde.

-Lo siento.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, las cadenas volvieron a atacar, reconociendo que destruir el interior de los robots era el único medio para vencerles. Dos centinelas terminaron con sus cabezas humanas hechas trizas antes de que los dos intrusos desaparecieran junto con las cadenas, dejando a los otros dos robots restantes perecer en la explosión que cobró magnitud, haciendo estallar todo el complejo. Para muchos sería como un ligero temblor inexplicable pero nada fuera de lo común, que pasarían de largo. El cementerio de buques antiguos se cimbró antes de quedarse en completa calma, con apenas una discreta columna de humo escapando de uno de ellos pero que el viento dispersó casi enseguida.

Batman se arqueó sin poder evitarlo, vomitando nada más que saliva. La teletransportación no era nada amigable la primera vez, le decía Simmons desde su trono de escombros, basura y cajones de metal oxidado. Luego las náuseas desaparecían conforme uno terminaba acostumbrándose. Spawn miraba su mano de la que fue desvaneciéndose ese poder obsequio de su amo infernal, con una expresión de incredulidad en su deforme rostro, mismo que giró hacia el Caballero de la Noche, dejando caer su mandíbula. No podía evitarlo, cuando tocaba a alguien con su poder, también era capaz de leer sus pensamientos en ese breve pero revelador período de tiempo.

-¿Eres Bruce Wayne? ¿Bruce Wayne el millonario?

Un batarang quiso estrellarse contra su cara pero las protectoras cadenas se lo impidieron. Rió con ganas sentándose mejor en su trono, parpadeando con una sonrisa que iba creciendo al tiempo que el detective se giraba, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano.

-Tiene sentido. ¿Quién más puede tener tanta pasta para un traje y chucherías como las tuyas?

-Eres hombre muerto.

-Vaya, al fin te das cuenta –rió Al, notando su quietud- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Bueno, si uno regresa del Infierno, no lo hace precisamente “vivo”. Además, no es que vaya a contarle a alguien de tu identidad secreta, tranquilízate. ¿Acaso me ves caminando alegremente hacia el Daily Planet saludando con una mano antes de decirles que sé quién es Batman?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi callejón, mis terrenos. Lugar seguro. Me disculparás si no te dejé en tu gigantesca mansión pero no he ido a ese sitio, no puedo teletransportarme a donde no conozco. Y de nuevo, no fue nada.

-Todavía eres un vago.

-Debes tener una gran cantidad de amigos con ese carisma que te cargas. Toma –le tendió una botella de whisky que el otro miró como si le ofreciera carne podrida- No está adulterado, es de buena marca, no preguntes cómo la obtuve, es para que te quites el mal sabor de boca.

-Seguir viéndote lo provoca.

-¡Ja! Anda, un trago.

El detective se lo pensó unos minutos que Simmons resistió con el brazo estirado y la botella en mano. Al fin se acercó a tomarla para beber un trago, sintiendo como un calorcillo recorría su cuerpo ayudando a enfocarse mejor, devolviendo la botella a su dueño.

-¿Lo ves? No trato de embriagarte, jamás me atrevería a hacer enojar a tu novio.

-¿Qué cosa dijiste?

-Pues el súper modelo de Metrópolis me visitó, luego de nuestro primer encuentro. Me estrelló en varios edificios antes de amenazarme con reducirme a cenizas malolientes si me atrevía a hacerte daño. Me dolió. Lo de la estrellada, tardé como mediodía en regenerarme.

-¿Superman… hizo eso?

-Una sesión de control de furia no les caería mal a los dos.

-Estás mintiendo.

-No, pero si no me crees… bueno, está allá arriba para que le preguntes.

Bruce se giró hacia donde apuntó la mano de Al, notando en el cielo teñido ya de colores rojizos de un próximo amanecer, la figura imponente cuya capa roja se agitó como si reflejara el estado de ánimo del súper héroe.

-Kal-El…


	5. Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

  1. **Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia.**



 

Bruce Wayne miraba por el enorme ventanal de su oficina en el edificio de las Empresas Wayne con expresión meditativa, su mano derecha tocando su mentón con el codo sobre el brazo de la silla que apenas si se mecía ante el discreto balanceo una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Noches atrás había ocurrido la más estúpida e irrisoria escena de la que tuviera memoria. Al Simmons huyendo despavorido entre las sombras con él persiguiéndole, aun necesitando respuestas de su parte, y Superman tras ellos, bien dispuesto a cortar con la persecución por parte del murciélago a pesar de sus reclamos. Finalmente Spawn desapareció en un recoveco, dejándole solo con aquel mentecato que insistía en el peligro que representaba ese General del Infierno más parecido a un vago de las calles neoyorkinas que a un ente sobrenatural digno de respeto.

Esta vez su discusión con Clark Kent duró hasta que volvió a Ciudad Gótica, a punto de tomar el batimóvil cuando un brazo le hizo volverse, recibiendo por segunda ocasión un beso desesperado, que le desequilibró por unos momentos, haciendo difícil respirar. Quiso separarse cuando al fin el contacto terminó pero esta vez el kriptoniano no se lo permitió, estampado contra su pecho. Le miró fijamente, analizando aquella expresión adolorida, recelosa. Por primera vez, ante él, no pudo reprimir una risa quieta que brotó sinceramente desde su pecho. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, a un súper héroe celoso. De una criatura con humor barato que vivía en callejones sucios entre vagabundos y prostitutas como su familia. Lo absurdo como divertido si tal palabra tenía cabida en su acervo, había causado ese gesto que finalmente suavizó la expresión de Kent, más no su necedad de no soltarle hasta que hablaran.

Lo hicieron.

No era un jovencito teniendo su primer noviazgo ni mucho menos alguien que tuviera el ánimo de estar perdiendo el tiempo en circunstancias similares. Era Batman. Y el CEO de Empresas Wayne. La conducta del extraterrestre disfrazado de reportero citadino rayaba en la locura. Bruce le cuestionó sobre su relación con Lois Lane, lo que pensaba que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Aunque hubiera deseado poner un alto a las ideas de Clark, lo cierto fue que se encontró teniendo dificultades para decir un rotundo no. Esa tensión no-tensión renacía, debiendo aplacarla a tiempo antes de volver a repetir lo que había sucedido en la torre de esa iglesia abandonada. Había cedido ante un desliz, cosa que no se repetiría mientras hubiera soplo de vida en su cuerpo. Tenía a la mafia rusa aliándose con alguien en Nueva York con el fin de crear armas que usaban a inocentes de conejillos de indias para experimentos inhumanos con fines aún desconocidos de la misma forma que aún no daba con los verdaderos autores de tan macabro plan.

Quiso azotarle la inquebrantable cabeza de Kal-El contra el muro más cercano ante la insistencia de ayudarle, estar a su lado en algo más que simple camaradería. Una mañana nublada les alcanzó terminando su charla, él alejándose ya antes de que las mañas del otro le dieran ánimos para atreverse a hacer más tonterías, advirtiéndole que Al Simmons continuaría siendo su perro cazador hasta que concluyera todo aquel embrollo, con o sin celos de Superman de por medio. Muy dentro de sí se complació al ver por última vez al protector de Metrópolis con su mirada molesta por ese último comentario que a Wayne le causó mucha gracia, sonriendo de nuevo al tiempo que se perdía por las calles de Ciudad Gótica en dirección a la mansión, se le hacía tarde para las citas de negocios pendientes.

- _Señor Wayne, ha llegado un nuevo paquete para usted_.

-Lo recibiré. Gracias.

Desde entonces tenía en su escritorio casi a la misma hora un sobre con información confidencial a cerca de los movimientos de la mafia rusa en Nueva York, seguramente extraídos gracias a las pesquisas de la imparable Lois Lane. Certificados falsos de permisos aduaneros, estados de cuentas en bancos extranjeros, lista de llamadas telefónicas. La información era valiosa y pertinente, lo suficiente para impedirle cualquier intento de viajar a Nueva York. Celos. El ojiazul sonrió arqueando una ceja al revisar el último sobre que llegó a sus manos pensando en las obsesiones sin fundamento de aquél alienígena criado en Kansas. Su rostro fue quedándose serio conforme leía una serie de datos en columnas sobre movimientos financieros y permisos gubernamentales otorgados no hacía menos de un mes para el transporte de maquinaria industrial que saldría de Noruega hacia uno de los puertos de Ciudad Gótica con una parada previa en Nueva York.

Un nombre entre los pocos aparecidos llamó su atención. Rufus Glénant. El mismo que había conocido breves minutos en el aniversario del Daily Planet. Por eso la periodista estrella de aquel periódico había tenido esa mirada sobre el empresario risueño, ya estaba investigándole. Era el testaferro de los rusos en América. Hizo memoria sobre el círculo de contactos de la empresa fantasma que operaba en Nueva York, Icarus, recordando un nombre: Tiffany Brightsky. La nueva información la vinculaba con Glénant, al parecer ella estaba moviendo el dinero que se requería para operar a discreción, pero no había dato alguno sobre ella. Quizá era un nombre falso como muchos otros o bien, con la experiencia ganada, podría tratarse de un ser no humano como era el caso de Al Simmons alias Spawn a quien tendría que visitar una vez más con el fin de preguntarle sobre aquella mujer. Eso se pondría interesante.

Antes de levantarse para ir a comer, notó un papel más pequeño entre todas las copias de los documentos, que se deslizó fuera del paquete cuando los dejó sobre su escritorio. Lo tomó, leyendo con ceño fruncido al reconocer la letra de Kent. _Te recogeré a las tres en punto._ No decía más. Miró de nuevo hacia el ventanal como si le hubieran revelado de golpe la ecuación que resolvía la dinámica de un agujero negro. ¿Acaso Clark Kent pensaba que…? Ya estaba comprobándole el poco alcance de sus neuronas kriptonianas con semejante aseveración llena de una confianza que no le iba, mucho menos cuando la dirigía a su persona. El reloj de la catedral de Ciudad Gótica se unió al momento surrealista con las campanadas marcando las tres en punto, justo cuando su asistente llamó de nuevo, anunciando ahora la aparición del tímido reportero del Daily Planet.

-¿ _Le dejo pasar, señor_?

-Sí, Grace. Por favor agenda una cita con el Señor Rufus Glénant, avísame en cuanto la obtengas.

- _Por supuesto, Señor Wayne_.

Reclinado sobre su silla con mirada asesina, esperó a que apareciera aquel rostro sonriente con lentes de grueso armazón por las puertas de su oficina, mismas que cerró tras él, con un débil _gracias_ a su asistente haciendo una torpe reverencia. Bruce tamborileó sus dedos sobre los brazos de su ancha y mullida silla sin inmutarse ante el cambio de personalidad en Kent cuando se giró a él, espalda recta con hombros alineados más sin perder esa sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Estas son las maneras de Kansas? –le preguntó de inmediato.

-De Metrópolis a decir verdad, de haber sido de Kansas, no estarías tranquilamente detrás de tu escritorio.

-¿Eso se supone que deba intimidarme?

-Me han recomendado un restaurante aquí, en Ciudad Gótica que recién se inauguró. Es una excelente oportunidad de probar su menú.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Kent?

-Una cita.

-Una cita –repitió Wayne frunciendo apenas su ceño- Que has dado por sentado aceptaré.

-No es que tengas opciones.

-Dejas claro por qué no tienes éxito en relacionarte sentimentalmente.

-Muy por el contrario, he tenido suerte –Clark sonrió con manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en una postura relajada frente al escritorio- ¿O no, Bruce?

Una súbita expresión de indignación floreció en el rostro de éste antes de que se desvaneciera, quedando en su lugar la máscara de indiferencia que le caracterizaba.

-Vamos, se hace tarde, sé que tienes muchos pendientes –animó el reportero.

-No iré.

-Hay más que debes saber sobre Rufus Glénant y te aseguro que son datos que no posees.

-Eso es chantaje.

-Es una charla amena en un restaurante familiar. Anda –Kent estiró un brazo para que tomara su mano.

Recibió a cambio la mirada más mortífera que Bruce pudiera tener, apretando su mandíbula unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, buscando su saco que ponerse sin mirar ya aquella mano ni a su infame portador quien rió, negando apenas para salir tras él, caminando a su lado hasta el elevador y de ahí hacia el estacionamiento pero Clark negó, jalando discretamente por un codo al CEO de Empresas Wayne hacia la acera. Caminarían. Tomando aire para calmar su enfado, Bruce aceptó con una tarde tranquila de aire fresco con las calles llenándose de hojas secas, las últimas antes de que llegara el invierno. El restaurante en cuestión estaba cercano al centro de la ciudad pero escondido en un callejón limpio de farolas de herrería artística con un letrero tallado a mano que colgaba de una marquesina de diseño hindú.

-Conoces a los dueños del restaurante –afirmó Bruce cuando llegaron.

Con un sonrojo al verse descubierto, el reportero se encogió de hombros, sobando su nuca.

-Sabes cómo arruinar sorpresas.

-Eres obvio.

Entraron por la sencilla puerta cuyo movimiento hizo sonar una campanilla. El interior estaba estructurado como una mezquita con las mesas aisladas entre columnas y arcos falsos. Esculturas que iban de piso a techo daban la bienvenida a los recién llegados, danzarines de mármol blanco haciendo diferentes poses como mudras. Realizando un cálculo rápido, Wayne estimó que el restaurante tenía una capacidad aproximada para cien personas. Un sitio privado donde suave música dominada por bansuris y citaras, el perfume de un incienso sutil que terminaba de completar todo aquel cuadro extranjero. Clark sonrió más que satisfecho al ver que ese ambiente animó a bajar la guardia al famoso detective mientras eran recibidos por una escandalosa dama hindú engalanada en un sari azul, hablando un inglés cargado de acento indio. Madhuri se llamaba y les llevó a la mesa ya dispuesta para ambos, sin parar de hablar.

Bruce apenas si parpadeó ante la lluvia de gestos, risas y discursos de su anfitriona que aplaudió llamando a un joven mesero en traje típico para que comenzara a atenderles, trayendo una bebida con qué comenzar, seguida de un plato de idlis en lo que sus órdenes estaban listas. Madhuri les dejó al fin al ir a recibir a una familia. Kent resistió una risa mientras mordía uno de esos exquisitos idlis, con un codo recargado en la mesa, disfrutando de la confusión que reinó en el otro al notar que no les habían ofrecido la carta. Cuando el mesero trajo sus platillos, su sonrisa creció en signo de victoria al ver el asombro inequívoco en los ojos azules de Bruce cuando pusieron frente a él un apetitoso mulligatawny, entre otras muestras gastronómicas que colmaron su mesa. Ambos se miraron unos momentos, volviendo a sus platos que esperaban por su aprobación.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Clark como si nada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Saber qué, Bruce?

-No te hagas el idiota.

-Le pregunté a Alfred.

Esta vez el reportero del Daily Planet no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara que puso Wayne, escuchando luego un gruñido de su parte al intentar recobrar la dignidad herida por una traición de parte de su mayordomo.

-Alfred se preocupa mucho por ti, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué cosas le dijiste?

-Tenemos su bendición –le bromeó, realmente disfrutando de la situación.

-Kent…

-Le prometí vigilar que no regreses al punto de un shock por traumas y heridas. Y que comas a las horas necesarias para un ser humano.

-Suficiente tengo con Alfred insistiendo como para que ahora tú trates hacer lo mismo.

-Ambos te queremos.

La frase calló la siguiente réplica de Bruce, quien prefirió seguir comiendo en silencio con la música de ambiente entre ellos con una que otra risotada de Madhuri que iba y venía por todas las mesas que estaban ocupándose. Ese mulligatawny estaba realmente delicioso, con los ingredientes originales igual que su preparación, lo que ayudó a comenzar una charla con un tópico diferente.

-¿Qué hay de Rufus Glénant?

-Ya sabes que se dedica a las importaciones en gran escala, con aviones y barcos diseñados para cargas pesadas. También debes estar enterado de cómo hizo su fortuna.

-Presunto fraude a sus socios en la primera empresa que fundó.

-Y los dos matrimonios que tuvo.

-Es un hombre que gusta del dinero, el poder como los lujos sin esforzarse mucho. Ha trabajado para diferentes mafias y carteles de narcotráfico desde hace tiempo, con la complicidad de ciertos políticos.

-Lo que no sabes es que se le diagnosticó cáncer terminal. A estas alturas ya debería haber muerto.

-¿El accidente?

Clark asintió. –Así lo encubrió. Pero se curó de forma misteriosa. No hay pista sobre cómo pero hay un nombre relacionado con su aparente renacimiento. Tiffany Brightsky.

-Es falso.

-¿Lo dices por no aparecer en los bancos de datos? Quizá, pero nuestras fuentes aseguran que realmente le conoció.

-Ese nombre se mueve únicamente en Nueva York. Desde el inicio de sus operaciones –apuntó Wayne arrugando su frente al comenzar sus deducciones- La mafia rusa se encarga de llevarse el armamento pero ella es quien de alguna manera consigue los accesos a las cuentas bancarias, desapareciendo enormes cantidades de dinero como apareciéndolas. No es una hacker, su acceso es limpio y total, igual que los permisos que consigue.

-¿Piensas en un alias?

-Probablemente.

-De momento no hay ninguna mujer en un puesto lo suficientemente alto para poseer tal cantidad de poder.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser un rostro público.

-¿Alguna amante?

-No, todas están limpias.

-¿Familiar, amigos cercanos?

-Tampoco. Lo curioso es que todos ellos parecen deberle un favor o trabajar para ella.

-¿Crees que sea la cabeza?

-Hay probabilidades.

-Bruce, ¿por qué no me llamaste cuando fueron a ese cementerio de navíos?

Éste dejó su bocado para mirarle con ojos entrecerrados. –No de nuevo.

-Pudiste haber muerto.

-Siempre tengo un plan de respaldo.

-¿Al Simmons?

Wayne no pudo evitar torcer su boca a modo de sonrisa, tomando su pequeña taza con bebida tradicional, clavando su dura mirada en Kent.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con él?

-Es un peligro, te lo dije antes.

-Salvo provocar náuseas por la cara que porta, no veo que otro peligro pueda tener.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie a qué me refiero.

-Luego de la manera en cómo lo intimidaste, tengo serias dudas de que vaya a intentar hacer una estupidez como atacarme por la espalda.

-Por su propio bien, será mejor que ni lo piense.

-Escúchate, Kent, rayas en lo insano.

-De acuerdo, estoy celoso de que busques a ese engendro en lugar de apoyarte en mí.

-¡OH, PERO VUELVO CON MIS TESOROS!

Madhuri regresó a su mesa para retornar su algarabía con ellos, obsequiándoles sonoros besos en sus frentes con o sin su consentimiento, acomodando sus ropas o peinando mejor sus cabellos como si fuesen sus hijos que van a pedir empleo por primera vez. Esta vez fue el turno de Clark para contemplar las expresiones tan variadas que cruzaron por el rostro de Bruce al ser consentido por tan excéntrica como efusiva mujer. Ella le dedicó una melodía de su pueblo natal, cantándola a todo pulmón con unos meseros trayendo de improviso un par de instrumentos para acompañarla, rodeando la mesa de ambos súper héroes por espacio de los más largos minutos que transcurrieron para el detective quien no atinaba a como callar todo ese alboroto sin herir los sentimientos de esa buena dama hindú, recibiendo sonoros besos cuando le respondió con un alabo a sus platillos.

Después de sobrevivir a semejante experiencia, ambos salieron del restaurante una vez terminados sus alimentos, aún con el asunto pendiente de Glénant y aquella misteriosa mujer. Antes de alcanzar la avenida a la que daba el callejón, Kent alcanzó una mano del otro, rozándola primero antes de entrelazar sus dedos en un rápido movimiento que detuvo a Wayne, observando ese gesto unos segundos antes de levantar su rostro hacia el reportero, el cual le sonrió de manera infantil, traviesa pero brillante con la confidencia suficiente para acercarse. Bruce desvió su rostro, apenas si juntando sus cejas antes de sentir una mano segura atrapar su mentón para levantarlo de vuelta hacia Clark. El beso fue lento, cariñoso y suave.

-Tienes que volver –fue ahora el reportero quien lo dijo, separándose de forma sutil- Nos veremos a la noche, detective.

Éste entrecerró los ojos, casi sonriendo. –De acuerdo, boy scout.

La vibración del teléfono celular impidió a Wayne ver por donde se perdió aquel provinciano de Kansas, leyendo el mensaje que su asistente Grace le había enviado. Tenía ya la cita con Rufus Glénant esa misma tarde. Salió del callejón de vuelta hacia el edificio corporativo donde se preparó para visitar al empresario con el fin de obtener más información acerca de esa mujer llamada Tiffany Brightsky así como sus movimientos mercantiles. Por lo que ya había estudiado de aquel hombre, hacer que hablara sin sospechas no le representaría ningún problema. El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte citadino de Ciudad Gótica cuando salió hacia el hotel en cuyo lobby se reuniría con Glénant quien estaba más que emocionado de que las Empresas Wayne se mostraran interesadas en sus negocios. Ayudado con un par de botellas de vino, Bruce pudo escuchar al fin lo que tanto estaba buscando. Clark había tenido razón. Tiffany Brightsky era real.

Aparentemente era parte de una comisión de alto nivel dentro de las Naciones Unidas, dedicada a la vigilancia de transportes mercantiles con el fin de prevenir el tráfico de armas ilegales a los Estados Unidos. Toda una ironía, pero su puesto tenía el estatus necesario que requerían los planes de la mafia rusa, el propio Glénant como aquellos que estaban llevando a cabo experimentos con indocumentados y vagabundos para sus robots centinelas. Aquel empresario, con la lengua más suelta por el alcohol le comentó sobre el doctor que le ayudara con su “accidente” y cuyo nombre resultó ser el mismo que leyera en aquel complejo subterráneo, aparentemente patrocinado por la misma Brighsky, quien lo había encontrado para Rufus en la legión israelita, como médico del pelotón que vigilaba la frontera con Palestina. Su reputación como neurocirujano lo llevó hasta Nueva York donde operó al empresario, vigilándole durante su rehabilitación.

Bruce escuchó muy atento las narraciones de Glénant, que se perdieron luego en incoherencias que iban desde el largo de las piernas de las bailarinas de las Vegas hasta las campañas políticas que comenzaban por la presidencia del país. Mientras el borboteo de palabras seguía, el ojiazul frunció su ceño uniendo cabos. Aunque se movía de manera sutil, Tiffany Brightsky presentaba acciones y planes que eran más complejos de lo que hacía parecer, pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta por lo que confesó entre líneas su invitado en la mesa, que ella no era humana. La necesidad de visitar una vez más a ese enfermo de Al Simmons se hizo imperioso. De estar realmente en el círculo de entes no humanos conviviendo entre los mismos, podría señalarle la ubicación de las falsas oficinas de aquella mujer así como datos con qué enfrentarla en caso de que Brightsky le detectara y quisiera frenar sus investigaciones. La tarde murió cuando dejó a Rufus Glénant en una habitación al estar demasiado ebrio, volviendo a la mansión aprisa. Era hora de que Batman apareciera.


	6. Y cuando digo te quiero, oh Dios, te quiero

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

  


  1. **Y cuando digo te quiero, oh Dios, te quiero.**



 

-¿Me juras que tu novio te dio permiso?

-¿En dónde hallaste las evidencias sobre esas desapariciones?

-… fue en un edificio, lejos de aquí, está cerca de la bahía.

-Muéstrame.

-Oye, Bat, primero dime que no terminaré como carne a la parrilla por tu galán.

-¿Quieres que te dispare?

Simmons resopló alzando sus manos al cielo, girándose sobre sus talones, tomando su capa por un extremo antes de saltar a unas escaleras de emergencia que rechinaron ante el balanceo que provocó, mirando por encima de su hombro al murciélago unos segundos, comenzando la travesía por la ciudad de Nueva York. No había luna esa noche, y el frío era mayor, con un rocío aguijoneando cuerpos desprotegidos en las calles. Al se detuvo sobre una grúa abandonada, caminando hasta la punta con el viento agitando su capa roja y sus cadenas moviéndose sutilmente sin hacer ruido, sujetándose de aquel enorme brazo de acero. Señaló hacia la bahía, la zona de los barcos donde se notaba un hueco que además estaba cercado por cadenas pesadas, reservando aquel sitio para un arribo próximo, celosamente custodiado por guardias privados que usaban perros entrenados y armas de alto calibre.

No lejos de ellos, había un par de edificios. El primero era de cinco pisos, abandonado con las marcas en sus maltrechas paredes que lo señalaban como una construcción a punto de ser demolida. Frente a éste se hallaba otro, más nuevo como lujoso, con ventanales cuadrados de vidrios polarizados y una estructura de metal a prueba de oscilaciones bajo tierra como del viento marino. Sobre el techo se alzaba una torre de comunicaciones con un helipuerto. No había luces encendidas en las oficinas pero a los ojos expertos del detective, había parpadeos de rayos láser. Seguridad de alto nivel. Spawn se sentó sobre el brazo de la grúa mientras Batman hacía una lectura de infrarrojos del edificio donde aparentemente se llevaban a cabo los trámites aduanales bajo el sello de las Naciones Unidas, que Tiffany Brightsky supervisaba. La fachada de la mafia rusa.

-Solían traerlos aquí, firmaban el contrato en el segundo piso, los llevaban a la fábrica que descubrimos y explotó, luego los regresaban de nuevo al edificio donde recibían su pago en el sótano. Jamás veían o subían más pisos. No era necesario –decía Simmons- A veces, si los rusos estaban de buenas les obsequiaban pedazos del metal nuevo para que lo vendieran.

-Así dispersaban la ubicación de la fábrica –convino Bruce.

-Listos, muy listos.

-¿Algún amigo tuyo ha desaparecido además de Josh?

Al se giró apenas, alzando su rostro hacia él con una media sonrisa al escuchar que recordaba el nombre de aquel vagabundo querido que había perdido.

-No, pasé la voz que ya no trabajaran para los rusos. Al menos mi pandilla no lo hace pero no puedo hablar por otros o por los inmigrantes que siempre están cruzando por la ciudad.

-Por el momento están a salvo hasta que vuelvan a contratar gente.

-¿Pero vamos a impedirlo, cierto?

-Los detendré.

-Detendremos, no te cuesta nada hablar en plural. ¿Por qué siempre nos siguen murciélagos?

-Quédate aquí, entraré. Si hay un movimiento imprevisto, da aviso –Batman le tendió un comunicador.

-¿Puedo charlar con Alfred mientras tanto?

-Haz lo que te digo.

-¿Vendrá el Señor Perfecto?

Simmons se quedó sin respuesta, viendo la capa negra moverse ágilmente por el aire, en dirección hacia el edificio abandonado, jugando con el comunicador. No lo necesitaba pero no era algo que fuese a decirle a su malhumorado, psicótico con problemas de confianza, guardián de Ciudad Gótica. Estaba preocupado por otra circunstancia más peligrosa. Levantó su mirada al cielo buscando cierta figura que no alcanzó a ver.

-Sé que estás escuchando, Superman. Baja de una buena vez que debes saber algo.

Un silbido le advirtió de la llegada a su derecha de Kal-El quien le miró fijamente. Spawn negó con un dedo, indicando un lugar a su lado que el otro no tomó, quedando en el aire frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Escucha, casanova, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que tu bati cariño regrese. Lejos de lo que pueda conseguir allá dentro, lo más importante es que hay líos gordos en este asunto de los robots con cabezas humanas.

-Continúa.

-Tiffany Brightsky es un ángel, de los peores que esta Tierra pueda haber visto. Hasta donde tengo enterado el mismo Cielo tiene problemas para controlarla. ¿Qué quiere con todo esto de los robots y las armas de alto calibre? Desatar un conflicto tan sangriento que su intervención angelical haga que la nombren general y protectora de este mundo, así podrá cazarme a gusto.

-¿Cazarte?

-Soy un ser infernal, ella un ángel. Su misión es exterminar a todos los Spawn como yo en el universo. Pero al contrario de sus pares que están siguiendo ciertas reglas de acuerdo, Tiffany no obedece. Ya nos enfrentamos una vez y fue espantoso, Kal-El. Pero la castigaron por eso, y ahora está tramando este plan en venganza.

-¿Cómo sabes que está vengándose de ti?

Al suspiró. –Porque todas esas personas que ella capturó para convertirlos en esos espantosos robots… fueron gente que yo salvé de una u otra manera con mi poder.

Superman le miró fijamente unos minutos, entendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decir. Volvió su rostro hacia el edificio de vidrios al que el murciélago había irrumpido con éxito, atento a los latidos de su corazón como su presión. Ya conocía de sobra sus signos vitales, podía afirmar que todo estaba en orden. De momento. Volvió su vista hacia Simmons quien estaba perdido con los ojos puestos en la bahía donde los guardias con sus perros hacían rondines. Cuando habían visitado aquel cementerio de navíos, y terminado atrapados con los robots centinelas que estuvieron a nada de asesinarlos, el poder de Spawn los había salvado de último momento pero a cambio… Bruce había sido “marcado” igual que esos desaparecidos. Si Tiffany Brightsky llegaba a verle, sin duda intentaría dañarlo como parte de su venganza despiadada contra el General del Infierno.

-Yo no lo supe hasta ahora que investigué. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Ese murciélago obsesivo compulsivo es buena gente. Y será blanco de Tiffany cuando le descubra, cosa que sucederá pronto por más que quieras protegerlo.

-Le salvaste –Kal-El le miró de reojo.

-Bueno sí, me cae mal pero es un animal en peligro de extinción.

-Cuidado en cómo te expresas.

-Uf, me recordaste a alguien.

No hablaron más, Superman detectó la salida del murciélago de aquel edificio. Mirando de reojo a Spawn, asintió a modo de entendimiento entre ambos antes de volar hacia la construcción abandonada donde interceptó a Batman quien traía consigo varios chips con datos encriptados que necesitaba decodificar en la cueva. Éste se detuvo cuando apareció la figura de Kal-El frente a él, hablándole sobre unas nuevas pistas que había encontrado pero que deseaba las vieran en su departamento en Metrópolis.

-¿Simmons?

-Seguirá vigilando el puerto. Ven conmigo, nos moveremos más rápido y regresarás más pronto con Alfred.

-… no vas a cargarme.

El kriptoniano sonrió, señalando su espalda. –De acuerdo.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando salieron de ahí, volando hacia Metrópolis con una actividad nocturna casi nula, tan diferente a Ciudad Gótica donde la noche era el tiempo ideal para los crímenes y los horrores sin nombre. Llegaron al departamento de Clark, entrando por la ventana abierta que daba al área que contenía sala y comedor con una barra de cocina adjunta. Solo tenía una recámara con un pequeño baño y el rincón de lavandería. Un espacio pequeño sobre el cual Batman hizo los comentarios agrios que el otro ya esperaba pero solamente le hicieron reír. Era algo que ya temía, pero no le robó alegría al sentimiento de tener en su propia casa al más difícil y terco detective que conociera en su vida. Un murciélago casi imposible de atrapar. Casi.

-Siéntete como en casa.

-¿Cuáles son esas evidencias?

Kent bufó, señalando un estante detrás de Bruce. –El sobre azul.

Mientras Wayne se levantaba la máscara para examinar los papeles que tenía aquel sobre, el reportero se dispuso a preparar un muy apetitoso como aromático café, ofreciendo una taza a su invitado quien le miró con ojos entrecerrados pero estiró una mano para probarlo, antes de tomar asiento en la mesita cuadrada con apenas dos sillas que formaba el comedor.

-Tiffany Brightsky, una vez más.

-Es peligrosa.

-No es humana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Clark se sentó frente a él, atento a sus gestos.

-Mujeres en su posición cuentan con un arsenal de cosméticos y artículos de belleza además de otros objetos de similar uso. Ella no tenía nada en sus oficinas, pero las fotografías que colgaban de las paredes la hacen ver como una mujer atractiva.

-¿Muy atractiva?

Bruce arqueó una ceja, bebiendo del café. –No comiences, Kent.

-Sé que tienes un talento más que probado pero me gustaría preguntar de todos modos, ¿no dejaste huella de tu intrusión, cierto?

-¿Qué tanto le preguntaste a Alfred? –el detective levantó la taza como si le acusara con ella.

-No arruines la sorpresa, Bruce.

-Solo falta que también sepas…

-Que realmente no tomas champaña que la intercambias por cerveza de jengibre porque beber más de ciertas dosis de alcohol interrumpe tu genialidad, algo así.

-Parece que el granjero de Kansas aprendió a usar el sarcasmo.

-A decir verdad, no. El maestro sarcástico eres tú.

-Deja de usar a Alfred, si quieres conocerme, pregunta Kal-El.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Fue más que un beso minutos después cuando los labios de Clark buscaron más de la piel oculta en aquel traje oscuro que sus manos fueron descartando en una pelea entre ceder y disfrutar. La tensión volvía a surgir, mutando de forma como lo hiciera esa noche en la iglesia, solo que esta vez el cambio era más voluntario y menos explosivo. No por ello menos atractivo para ambos que terminaron casi tirando la mesita con los papeles y la taza de café que salió rodando a un lado cuando un pie la pateó, buscando el camino a ciegas de la habitación, dejando tras ellos cinturones, capas y otras ropas como huella de sus actividades, olvidando momentáneamente la situación de la mafia, los robots o un ángel vengativo. La cama rechinó cuando los dos cayeron pesadamente entre gruñidos de queja y respiraciones agitadas.

Bruce se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos azules llenos de esa picardía infantil mezclada con la determinación propia del heredero de una raza superior, sintiendo una mano acariciar como si fuese cristal frágil sus heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, marcas de tantas batallas como años tratando de hacer de una ciudad una idea arrebatada una noche oscura en un callejón donde una pistola acabó para siempre con sus ilusiones. Desde entonces solo había estado dedicado a entrenar, aprender, fortalecerse, pelear, jamás bajar la guardia. Pero Kal-El rompía esa dinámica que había adoptado como forma de vida con sus atrevimientos, esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo con veneración que le desconcertaba, no era compasión sino admiración. Su boca susurrando en su oído palabras no propias de un reportero tímido trabajando en un periódico conocido, pero llenas de algo más que sacudía su mente por más temple curtido que tuviera.

Pasión. Fiebre. Deseo. Extraño como indescriptible como sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, se entendían a pesar de ser la primera vez que se tenían así, completamente desnudos entre las penumbras de una recámara modesta con la luces de la ciudad apenas colándose por la diminuta ventana que iluminaba parte de la habitación. La sonrisa amplia de Clark al admirar en tal estado a quien jamás se permitía una expresión más allá de las obligadamente humanas, esos cabellos descompuestos sobre su cama con unos ojos nublándose cada vez más y unos labios que todavía se negaban a dejar escapar todos esos hermosos sonidos que de todas formas llegaban a sus finos oídos, como los latidos apresurados de un corazón o su respiración agitada. Sencillamente hermoso, palabra que le sacó una risa discreta al pensar en los peligros de pronunciarla en voz alta. Uno de los tantos tesoros que se guardaba ante su atemorizante detective.

-Bruce…

La tensión se convirtió en un fuego abrasador, besos más arrebatadores, posesivos y un tanto agresivos. Tal como se entendían, como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos. Kent recorrió toda esa piel, memorizándola como sus reacciones al tocar puntos sensibles, escuchando y percibiendo esos gemidos ahogados, los músculos tensándose, calmando con ternura lo que necesitaba aplacarse, avivando con lujuria los gestos reprimidos. Aumentando su propia excitación al complacerse con aquellos arrebatos cada vez más libres de parte de Bruce cuyos labios besó una vez más, robándose sus gemidos cuando una mano segura tomó su miembro para restregarlo contra el suyo en una danza desinhibida, gruñendo después contra la piel de su cuello, lamiendo aquella mordida que todavía no se borraba y que hizo dilatar sus pupilas de placer.

Afortunadamente todavía su razón funcionaba lo suficiente para no dejarse llevar tan peligrosamente por el deseo que le inundaba los sentidos al tener así entre sus brazos a su más que cooperativo murciélago, suficiente para no olvidar que podía lastimarle si no tenía cuidado, que había cosas que hacer antes de avanzar hacia donde sus cuerpos estaban reclamando que llegaran. Entre reclamos de uno y las disculpas de otro, se prepararon. Los brazos de Kent rodeando el cuerpo de Bruce de manera posesiva, igual que el movimiento de su cadera al empujar dentro de él, un solo movimiento decidido y profundo, dejando a ambos sin aliento por unos segundos, estremeciéndose ante la sensación, un latigazo electrificante. Manos que se aferraron a una espalda gruesa, otras que sujetaron una cintura comenzando la cadencia lenta pero precisa que tocaba justo en el blanco una parte en Wayne que le arrancó un gemido sincero, bastante vocal, convirtiéndose en música para los oídos de su amante.

Las sábanas terminaron revueltas ante las embestidas de Clark, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en los de Bruce, sin ánimo alguno por despegarse de su vista, trayendo un mano a su frente que echó hacia atrás sus cabellos ya empapados de sudor, prácticamente con sus labios a punto de tocarse, combinando sus alientos como sus jadeos. Un instante que grabó en su mente, esa expresión libre de los agobios, de las presiones y esas pesadillas. Placer. Simple como eso y tan complejo al mismo tiempo. Una mano del vigilante nocturno subió a su cuello, demandando un beso con un mordisco salvaje, usando sus piernas para enlazarlas con los muslos del otro, azuzando sus vaivenes, reclamando más acción que no le negó, gruñendo apenas en el beso al sentir un tirón en los cabellos de su nuca a modo de regaño.

Aquel beso se hizo más lascivo si era posible al tiempo que sentían tocar el clímax, con las embestidas más insistentes de Clark quien soltó aquellos labios al abrazarle por completo, hundiendo su rostro en esos cabellos descompuestos y húmedos, memorizando su aroma mientras mordía juguetón la piel debajo, acelerando lo suficiente para traer el orgasmo al cuerpo de Wayne que se tensó antes de arquearse contra él, sintiendo una mordida en su hombro que fue el gatillo de su propio éxtasis, siguiéndole poco después con movimientos cada vez más lentos de su cadera hasta que ambos se quedaron quietos, entrelazados, respirando con dificultad pero sin soltarse ni tampoco diciendo palabra alguna. El reportero levantó su rostro del cuello de Bruce, quien miraba al techo con ojos entrecerrados, el cansancio le vencía a pesar de su batalla mental con éste, cosa que le hizo sonreír, escuchando siempre atento los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más tranquilos, sosegados como su respiración.

Se separaron apenas lo suficiente para acomodarse para dormir a pesar de la propuesta de Kent de asearse que encontró oídos sordos. Su detective ya dormía entre sus brazos, acomodándole contra su pecho, sonriendo triunfal y enternecido antes de besar su sien, mejilla y cuello, uniéndose a ese sopor que le trajo el mejor sueño que tuviera en su vida. Como era obvio, fue el primero en despertar, levantándose para preparar el desayuno luego de tomar una ducha aún con la sonrisa que difícilmente iba a borrársele por el resto del día. Mientras dejaba la tetera hirviendo en la estufa con lo demás ya listo para ser cocinado, Clark fue a la recámara a despertar a su muy dormida pareja, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él en la orilla de la cama al verle boca abajo con el rostro hacia él. Tenía una expresión que jamás le había visto, completamente relajada, en paz, incluso le dio la sensación de que se veía más joven sin ese ceño fruncido ni los labios apretados en disgusto, ahora estaban ligeramente entreabiertos.

Los sentidos entrenados de Bruce le hicieron despertar al sentir una presencia cerca, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con los azules del kriptoniano quien le sonrió de oreja a oreja con un muy bajito _buenos días_. Se miraron así unos segundos antes de que el primero decidiera levantarse pidiendo una buena ducha al fin, tronando sus huesos. A Clark no le extrañó que no mostrara signo alguno de molestia, la tolerancia al dolor de su murciélago estaba más allá de una noche de pasión. Algo bueno pero que no debía hacerle olvidar sus propios límites. Con una risa traviesa le tendió algo de su propia ropa. Era de día y el traje del murciélago no precisamente era el atuendo más sensato para salir a las atestadas calles de Metrópolis. Wayne las aceptó aunque se quejó del material solamente por seguir la rutina, reclamando más de ese café para su desayuno.

-Regresaremos a la mansión –le dijo éste a mitad del desayuno- Debemos decodificar la información e impedir que ese barco llegue a Nueva York.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué movimientos planean hacer?

-Seguramente Tiffany Brightsky se presentará cuando llegue el cargamento, como lo hará Rufus Glénant, a quien debo convencer para que me de los detalles pertinentes de sus movimientos.

-¿Lo hará así de fácil?

-Amante de los buenos vinos, me envió no hace poco el más fervoroso agradecimiento por la botella que el envié.

-Pobre Alfred, seguro lamentó la pérdida de su colección.

-Es por una causa justa. ¿Tienes pendientes en tu periódico?

Clark negó. –Es mi día libre.

-¿Los reporteros tienen días libres?

-internet, redes sociales. La información fluye.

-O bien los hace más perezosos.

-Íbamos tan bien –Kent alcanzó una mano de Bruce, acariciándola apenas por el dorso, sonriendo al retenerla sin rebeldías.

Alfred les recibió con cejas arqueadas y disimulando una sonrisa al verles llegar juntos, recibiendo sin más explicaciones el traje en sus manos para ser actualizado con una nueva protección para su próxima misión, en tanto bajaban a la cueva a donde se dispusieron a revelar la información sustraída por Wayne en aquel edificio falso de las Naciones Unidas. Clark consideró prudente revelarle lo que Al Simmons le había confiado sobre la marca de su poder en las víctimas de Tiffany Brightsky, de todos modos con las mañas de su detective iba a saberlo más temprano que tarde, prefería que lo escuchara de su boca. Más ahora. Bruce le escuchó mirándole fijamente, muy serio antes de volverse a la amplia pantalla de su computadora, esperando por los archivos libres de su encriptación.

-¿Bruce?

-No cambia nada.

-Para mí, lo hace.

-Entonces tienes un problema.

-Tan sólo… ¿podemos replantear la estrategia?

Wayne le miró por encima de su hombro a punto de negarse cuando Alfred entró con una bandeja de almuerzo para ellos.

-Espero no interrumpir nada importante, amo Bruce.

-No, Alfred, gracias.

-Siempre me ha parecido demasiado incómodo importunar en charlas de pareja.

-Alfred…

Clark sintió las mejillas arder pero sonrió de todas maneras. –Gracias por el almuerzo, se ve apetitoso.

-¿El almuerzo o el amo Bruce?

Éste abrió sus ojos como platos a su mayordomo, a nada de dejar caer su mandíbula. Kent no tuvo tanta suerte, escupiendo algo del jugo que había bebido.

-Ah, entiendo. Es algo privado. En teoría.

-¿No tienes pendientes que hacer, Alfred? ¿Cómo la actualización de mi traje?

-Cierto, amo Bruce. Enseguida lo resuelvo, buen provecho.

La computadora al fin terminó de resolver la encriptación de datos, trayendo de vuelta al detective a su trabajo, comenzando a explorar toda la información hasta encontrar una fotografía con los datos esperados que señaló al otro.

-Ahí está, el Victoria Regina, ya ha zarpado de Noruega, según la ruta de navegación debe estar encallado en las Islas Canarias recargando combustible antes de su viaje final hacia Nueva York.

-¿Con la documentación para inculparlos?

-En uno de los compartimientos.

-Iré a alcanzarlo. Que lo revise la aduana internacional en España.

-Harás que ella aparezca.

-Que lo haga.

-Clark…

-No –éste posó una mano en el hombro de Bruce, mirándole decidido- Ese cargamento no puede llegar, es la última parte de su plan, no sabemos cuántos centinelas tiene todavía escondidos en quién sabe dónde. El elemento sorpresa.

-No funciona con un idiota enfrentando solo a un ángel.

-Dame algo de crédito.

-Solo retrasa su salida, con tu reputación no será difícil.

-Estaré bien –sonrió Clark inclinándose para besar la sien de un gruñón Wayne de quien recibió un empujón- Nos veremos luego.

-Con Simmons.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Kal-El desapareció, Bruce se volvió a una parte de la cueva. –Escucho desde aquí tus pensamientos, Alfred.

-Me alegra ver que el amo se ha permitido sincerarse consigo mismo.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

El mayordomo señaló sus ropas. –Casual, no de su talla. Jamás he sido fan de la mercadotecnia de Metrópolis pero es muy sugerente esa playera de _I Love Metro_ , particularmente porque el amo tiene el afecto del hijo consentido de la ciudad.

-Te divierte todo esto, ¿no es verdad?

-Amo Bruce, sería incapaz de mofarme a sus espaldas. Solo soy un viejo mayordomo que cuida a un vigilante nocturno con problemas para aceptar sus afectos…

La siguiente frase mordaz de Alfred quedó en el suspenso cuando se escuchó una campanilla del correo que fue a revisar, trayendo una invitación para su amo.

-Rufus Glénant desea que vaya a sus oficinas en Nueva York, amo. Tiene listas las propuestas de sus inversiones. Hoy a las seis en punto. ¿Le confirmo?

-Por supuesto –Wayne miró la pantalla con la fotografía del carguero, poniéndose de pie- Eso es, sus inversiones. La inversión para sus almacenes. Ahí tienen a los demás centinelas y las armas. Prepárate, Alfred.

-Con alegría, amo Bruce.


	7. Si la muerte es amable

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

  1. **Si la muerte es amable.**



 

_Islas Canarias, España._

 

El Victoria Regina encendió sus motores a la orden de su capitán, dando tiempo a las máquinas de calentarse antes de partir, llamando por última vez a sus marineros ya reunidos en el puerto, terminando de hacer sus compras turísticas en el mercado adjunto, pequeño pero bullicioso cuyos clientes como mercaderes levantaron su rostro al cielo al escuchar un rugido en el viento, descubriendo una figura con capa roja que se posó por encima del barco. Los tripulantes a bordo del mismo salieron a cubierta para ver qué sucedía, sorprendiéndose cuando Superman descendió lentamente con la vista clavada en ellos, pidiendo hablar con el capitán. Éste salió con el cuerpo tenso, acompañado de media docena de gruesos y altos marineros, pidiendo una explicación a la presencia de Kal-El en su barco.

-Son sospechosos de transportar armas ilegales, entre otras cosas –fue la explicación del kriptoniano.

-Una mentira –replicó el capitán- Puedo mostrarle la carga si lo desea. Solo somos pescadores noruegos, traemos cangrejos y salmón.

Superman bajó su mirada, usando su visión de rayos X, examinando el fondo del Victoria Regina. Había cajas con mariscos pero los contenedores más bajos estaban recubiertos de plomo, impidiendo que descubriera su contenido. Levantó su mirada con el ceño fruncido, apretando sus puños ante los gestos adustos de los marineros que circundaban al capitán.

-Veamos esa carga.

Con un ademán de su mano, el capitán ordenó que abrieran las escalerillas que bajaban hacia el área de carga del barco al que descendió Kal-El acompañado del propio capitán y sus marineros con el resto de la tripulación murmurando cosas. Sin perder tiempo, fue hacia el primer contenedor que abrió de tajo, descubriendo partes biónicas con armas automáticas adheridas. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre todos ellos al tiempo que Superman se giraba, esperando ya el ataque inminente de centinelas o de los propios marineros. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de ellos le atacó, todos le miraban asustados. Estaba por sentirse seguro de su emboscada hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaban viéndole a él, sino detrás de él. Se giró rápidamente notando una figura que salió de entre las sombras de aquel almacén con una sonrisa macabra.

- **Vaya, vaya, el hijo de Krypton viene a visitarnos, de suerte que tenemos con qué recibirle**.

Más rápido que los reflejos del súper héroe, una mano de garras metálicas se estrelló contra su pecho, incrustando un fragmento de kriptonita roja. Kal-El abrió sus ojos ante el rostro satisfecho de una mujer de cabellos blancos, cortos de los lados pero alborotados desde sus sienes a su nuca, portando una armadura plateada con listones vivos que se sacudieron igual que serpientes que tienen a su presa. Los ojos completamente blancos con el antifaz negro terminaron de decirle de quién se trataba. Tiffany Brighsky. Las rodillas de Superman cedieron, tocando el suelo con un jadeo mientras sus ojos lentamente se teñían de rojo con la carcajada de aquella hermosa pero letal mujer hecha ángel, quien levantó su mirada al capitán y su gente.

- **Termine de empacar, capitán, nuestro aventón a Nueva York está listo para llevarnos**.

 

_Manhattan, Nueva York._

 

Rufus Glénant era un hombre que gustaba presumir de su posición, y el edificio sede de sus oficinas principales en el corazón de Nueva York así lo demostraba. Una arquitectura ostentosa con decoraciones igualmente exageradas. Bruce Wayne arqueó una ceja al bajar de su auto, contemplando la fachada del edificio al que tocaban los últimos rayos de sol al morir la tarde, trayendo el manto oscuro de la noche. Vestido con una gabardina negra sobre su traje sastre en azul oscuro y una bufanda en color blanco, tomó su portafolio, despidiéndose de Alfred quien esperaría en el estacionamiento mientras él tomaba el ascensor hacia el piso donde ya le esperaba aquel empresario más que emocionado de tenerle ahí, estrechando su mano en cuanto dio el primer paso fuera del elevador, casi jalándole a su oficina.

-No sabe qué alegría verle, Señor Wayne, por cierto, muchísimas gracia por ese vino de 1823, no sabe cuánto busqué esa cosecha por todo el mundo, y cuando digo todo el mundo, es todo el mundo.

-Un gesto simple de hombres de negocios.

-Negocios, por supuesto, ¿qué tal una copa de ese vino en lo que lee la carpeta con los documentos?

-Gracias.

Caminaron hacia la enorme sala de juntas. Una mesa ovalada y larga rodeada de sillas giratorias cubiertas de piel con el emblema de Glénant era todo el mobiliario que vio Bruce, tomando asiento en la única que tenía sobre la mesa una carpeta gruesa de piel bondeada. Rufus palmeó su hombro con fuerza, soltando una risa divertida.

-Iré por las copas, por favor, siéntase cómo en casa, Señor Wayne.

Éste solamente apretó sus labios, observándole salir y llamando a una de sus asistentes para que le trajera la botella de vino del congelador. Tomó aire, sacando sus lentes que se colocó, corriendo el broche que cerraba la carpeta, acomodándose en la silla de tal forma que la cámara oculta en el armazón tuviera una vista adecuada para copiar los documentos con las direcciones ocultas de los almacenes donde se ocultaban aquellos armamentos. Grande como inquietante fue su sorpresa al notar que las hojas estaban completamente en blanco, hojas nuevas, limpias. Las luces de la sala vacilaron unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad. Wayne se levantó de golpe al tener frente a él, sobre la pulcra mesa de caoba a una mujer en armadura plateada con listones cuyos movimientos le recordaron las cadenas de Spawn.

- **Hola, Señor Wayne… o debo decir… ¿Batman?**

-Tiffany…

Ella le miró unos segundos como si de pronto reconociera algo más en él. Bruce supo qué era, llevando una mano rápidamente a su gabardina a la altura de su cinturón, justo cuando los listones de aquel ángel le atraparon, lanzándole por el amplio ventanal del edificio sin miramientos. Se hizo ovillo a tiempo cuando su cuerpo golpeó el grueso vidrio, preparándose para la caída libre. La inicial sorpresa se transformó en control. Su mano sacó la garra que disparó a la cornisa del edificio cercano cuyo techo vio pasar, usando el brazo libre para cubrirse de los fragmentos de vidrio que caían junto con él al mecerse y saltar hacia el techo donde rodó aminorando la caída, prácticamente de pie al segundo siguiente, con la vista fija en el edificio de Glénant, en aquel ventanal roto. Esperó por el siguiente ataque pero no vio salir aquel ente sobrenatural. Había perdido los lentes más sabía que Alfred había podido grabar antes de que Tiffany le lanzara.

-¿Alfred?

- _Aquí abajo, amo Bruce. Su traje está listo_.

Bajó a toda prisa hacia el callejón donde estaba oculto el auto con su mayordomo quien le tendió su traje, cinturón y armas. Algo no estaba bien, Tiffany debió haberle seguido en esos precisos momentos pero solamente se contentó con lanzarle por la ventana sabiendo que no era un ataque que fuese a causarle la muerte. Era una distracción. Cuando terminó de colocarse la capa, Alfred se giró a él con una tableta en mano donde le mostró un mapa, la bahía de Nueva York con una señal inequívoca, el Victoria Regina acababa de llegar con su cargamento. Batman frunció su ceño, se suponía que Kal-El iba a detenerlo en España, ¿por qué había llegado el barco entonces? El nombre de Tiffany Brightsky vino a su mente mientras tomaba un pesado morral con armamento de alto calibre. Se les había adelantado unos pasos. Miró al cielo ya oscuro de una noche que comenzaba. Una nueva caza, un enfrentamiento final.

-Vuelve a la mansión, necesito que controles la nave.

-Tenga cuidado, amo Bruce.

Subió de vuelta al techo, comenzando una carrera hacia el puerto. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra moverse y que le alcanzó. Simmons. Continuó aquel acelerado vuelo hasta llegar una vez más a las cercanías de la bahía. La cantidad de rusos que ahora vigilaban hacía parecer que fuese a llegar el presidente de Rusia y no un barco con falso cargamento. Escuchó un siseo y pronto Spawn estaba a su lado, igualmente en cuclillas mirando desde la torre de comunicación donde ambos se encontraban aquel panorama.

-Batman, hay algo…

-Lo sé.

Simmons giró su rostro, observándole unos segundos. –No lo estás tomando con la debida seriedad.

-Será una ventaja.

-Ella es demasiado poderosa.

-¿Entonces cómo es que algo como tú sigue vivo luego de enfrentarla?

-Porque soy un ente del infierno.

El murciélago se giró a él, preparando de nuevo su garra. –No, porque ella no es invencible.

-¡Espera, maldita sea!

Un aterrizaje sigiloso dejó al vigilante de Ciudad Gótica detrás de una chimenea de aquel edificio abandonado ahora con un par de francotiradores rusos que se paseaban con cigarro en los labios. Se giraron al escuchar unos silbidos, gruñendo cuando un batarang cayó sobre sus manos, haciendo que soltaran sus armas. El más veloz de ellos sacó una Beretta al ver una silueta saltar por los aires, pero no alcanzó a dispararla. Dos golpes certeros dejaron inconscientes a los francotiradores. No había mucho tiempo que perder, un convoy de camiones esperaban ya por sus cargas que estaban bajando del Victoria Regina. Con la rapidez de un maestro, una metralleta se armó entre las manos de Batman para disparar hacia las gruesas llantas de los camiones. La mafia rusa no se quedó de manos cruzadas, volviendo toda su artillería hacia el edificio al ubicar de donde provenían aquellos disparos. Una capa roja les nubló la vista antes de probar el sabor de su propia sangre por unos nudillos recubiertos de metal que rompieron quijadas y dientes.

Ingenuo pero ágil movimiento. El detective saltó al suelo, listo con un par de armas, una de ellas girando en el aire para golpear el rostro del ruso más cercano. Esquivar disparos, responder a los puños. Una granada saltó a sus ojos, devuelta con una patada. Cuatro mafiosos le rodearon. Seis golpes certeros en sus órganos vitales los dejaron fuera de combate. Seguir avanzando. Otro disparo certero al motor del camión más próximo a la salida del puerto, camino cerrado. Al Simmons se unió a su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con una docena de gruesos y altos rusos con cadenas, guanteletes y cuchillos de dientes. Revés de golpe, giro, patada. Disparos. Un cuerpo como blindaje. Las cadenas de Spawn sirvieron de apoyo para saltar sobre el siguiente grupo. Un batarang al aire con el lazo metálico de la grúa que bajaba el cargamento como objetivo. Era grueso así que necesito tres más para romperlo finalmente. El vagón se balanceó con un chirrido antes de caer estrepitosamente.

Estaba vacío.

Trampa, había sido una trampa. Batman tironeó de la capa a Simmons a tiempo para alejarse de la inminente explosión consecutiva de los camiones, que se cobraron la vida de los rusos alrededor. El Victoria Regina explotó desde su interior cuando Kal-El salió, sus ojos rojos se posaron en el par que huía, lanzando un rayo carmesí que detuvo su intento de alcanzar el techo del edificio que terminó hecho pedazos ante su ataque. Spawn se volvió hacia él, mirándole estupefacto. El murciélago también. Notando aquel par de ojos rojos que de nuevo intentaron alcanzarles. Una granada de humo perturbó la visión de Superman, volando al acto hacia ellos, atravesando aquella gruesa nube sin encontrar a sus prófugos, que estaban en lo alto del elegante rascacielos de las Naciones Unidas, tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo.

-Kriptonita roja –dijo Batman, controlando su respiración.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos dices?

-Kal-El tiene kriptonita roja.

-Oh, vaya, estupendo. ¿Qué infiernos sucede con eso?

-Lo convierte en todo lo que no es.

-Yo solo sabía de la kriptonita verde, genial. ¡Genial! Solo falta que me digas que hay kriptonita de todos colores con sus respectivos efectos. ¿De casualidad no hay una color rosa que lo haga tierno e infantil?

La respuesta fue otro tirón, cayendo de nuevo en picada, Kal-El les había localizado de nuevo. Ambos torcieron de golpe hacia la parte más deshabitada de la había buscando los menos daños posibles. Batman no pudo reprimir el quejido de dolor cuando Superman cayó de golpe sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que Tiffany lo hacía sobre Spawn. Dolor. No podía ceder ante él. Torció su cintura para estrellar el guante metálico que recubría su puño y muñeca izquierda contra la mandíbula del kriptoniano, solo para permitirle no estrellarlo contra el pavimento que vio pasar peligrosamente cerca al girarse en la caída. Sus ojos buscaron de inmediato la kriptonita roja. El pecho. Una rasgadura de garras, un brillo rojizo. Saltó a los cables de grúa más próximos ante la siguiente embestida de Superman.

_Clark…_

No, en esos momentos no era él. Apenas si pudo avistar a Simmons lanzar sus cadenas en defensa de una peligrosa hacha de doble cuchilla que intentó rebanarle el cuello. Distracción. Un nuevo plan. Estaban divididos, así jamás lo conseguirían. Por nada evadió un puño de acero que quiso tocar su rostro, usando su garra para saltar en un giro violento hacia donde Spawn, tomando el arma en su pierna para lanzar la siguiente granada contra el ángel, pasando atrevidamente por debajo de su hacha al deslizarse hacia el general, quien atinadamente supo leer sus gestos, clavando sus garras sobre sus hombros, envolviendo a ambos en una neblina verde que los desapareció, apareciendo ahora en nada menos que Ciudad Gótica. Un puerto abandonado, lleno solamente de ratas como mucha basura pudriéndose.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO…?!

Simmons se quejó, tocándose un costado, Tiffany le había herido aunque su regeneración estaba haciendo ya lo suyo. Batman jadeó conteniendo las nuevas náuseas por la teletransportación. Sentía el corazón acelerado. No. No. Tenía que controlarse. _Concéntrate. Una estrategia. No te distraigas._ Un ángel y un súper hombre persiguiéndoles. Sabía cómo detener al segundo, pero no a la primera. Se volvió a Spawn quien escupió algo de sangre por los golpes recibidos.

-¿Cómo detuviste esa vez a Tiffany?

-No la detuve, ciertamente… fue un truco que ya había usado.

-¿Cuál?

-En su cinturón, tienen una joya, ya la viste, ¿cierto? Si la presionas abre un portal dimensional. Fue lo que hice, la pateó lo más fuerte que pude. Ignoro a dónde terminó pero seguro no fue un lugar plácido donde me guarda tanto cariño.

-Primero la kriptonita roja, después ese portal.

-Ja, tu enloquecido novio te golpeó con ganas la cabeza.

Un temblor les distrajo, las aguas del mar se agitaron por el sismo. Desde su ubicación fueron capaces de ver el enorme hueco que se abrió en aquellas agitadas aguas entre Nueva York y Ciudad Gótica. Igual que una nave despegando de Cabo Cañaveral, así contemplaron un brillo platinado al que siguieron otros más brillantes, metálicos con chasquidos que a ambos trajeron un escalofrío al conocer el sonido. Robots centinelas. Bajo un cielo sin luna, fueron desplegándose por toda Ciudad Gótica, cayendo pesadamente sobre techos y torres, entre los gritos de la gente que pudo avistarlos y que fueron sus primeras víctimas cuando dispararon sin piedad sobre ellos. El murciélago apretó sus puños. El Victoria Regina había llegado antes, las armas ya habían sido entregadas para cuando él llegó con Rufus Glénant. Habían ahorrado el tiempo de viaje usando la fuerza de Kal-El bajo el influjo de la kriptonita roja.

-Alfred, ¿me escuchas?

- _Con todo alivio de que aún respire, amo Bruce_.

-Vamos a necesitar toda la caballería.

- _Enseguida_.

-Bats, estoy más que angustiado, ¿por qué no vienen centinelas hacia acá? –preguntó Simmons.

-Porque Superman ya nos ha escuchado.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Batman le sujetó por el cuello, sacudiéndole. –Presta atención que no voy a repetirlo de nuevo, él puede ubicarme porque tengo un corazón que late. A ti no. Voy a hacer que me persiga hasta aquella catedral abandonada, ¿la ves?

-Okay…

-Tus cadenas pueden sujetarlo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para arrebatarle la kriptonita.

-¿Y Tiffany?

-Ella está dirigiendo a los centinelas. Se ha confiado de Kal-El.

-Pues yo no me confío de ella.

El detective bufó, torciendo una sonrisa. –Al fin usas lo que te queda de cerebro.

-¿Crees llegar a la catedral sin que te mate?

-Será un movimiento veloz con una sola oportunidad.

-No te fallaré.

El rugido del viento les avisó de la inminente llegada de Superman, se separaron antes de que pudiera atacarles, uno desapareciendo de la vista del kriptoniano y el otro comenzando la frenética carrera hacia la catedral, zigzagueando para evitar el mortal rayo de los ojos de Kal-El quien fue tras él a toda velocidad. Su primer obstáculo fue una de los drones que Alfred interpuso entre ambos, segundos vitales para abrir la brecha de distancia. La nave guiada explotó por el puño que la destruyó. Superman siguió su persecución, riendo macabro. Fue el turno de otro dron, uno mayor cargado con una granada de gas de kriptonita verde. Bajo el efecto de la piedra roja, la duración de aquel momento de debilidad sería mucho menor al usual. Más lograba su cometido. Batman ya divisaba las torres de la catedral, sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo quejarse ante el enorme esfuerzo de moverse a una velocidad incluso sorprendente para él.

Una vez en el techo, cargó el arma con más kriptonita verde. Unos relámpagos azotaron el cielo, con nubes arremolinándose sobre Ciudad Gótica. La repentina tormenta que acompañó el azote de los robots centinelas aterrorizando a los inocentes ciudadanos. Su siguiente objetivo. Preparó el disparo en dirección a Kal-El. Nuevos relámpagos iluminaron la catedral, pero Superman no apareció. Batman se quedó quieto, controlando respiración y latidos. Estaba cerca, debía estarlo. Bajó su mirada, la vista no servía. Oídos. Otros relámpagos más. Recordó cierta escena sucedida en ese mismo lugar pero negó apenas, apartando esa distracción de su mente. Buscó el ondeo de aquella capa roja, el aire al romper la barrera del sonido. Nada. Dio un par de pasos hacia la torre más cercana, interponiendo un obstáculo entre él y el kriptoniano.

Se agachó a tiempo ante el zumbido del aire combinado con el torrente de lluvia de un brazo que quiso atraparle. Disparó contra el pecho, pero otra mano aplastó la punta de su arma, impidiendo al gas estallar fuera. Fue lanzado contra la torre, rompiendo su muro, cayendo hacia el interior de la catedral con violencia. _Levántate, continúa._ El rosetón de vitral aún en una pieza estalló en cientos de fragmentos por la entrada de Ka-El, atrapando a su víctima que estampó contra el altar de piedra maciza, fragmentándola por el golpe. Batman usó sus mejores golpes, no cayendo en el pánico por la falta de aire que una mano estrujando su garganta intentó arrebatarle. Tenía frente a él ese pecho rasgado, oportunidad que no desechó. Su mano terminó fracturada ante el agarre de Superman quien sujetó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras aumentaba la presión sobre su cuello.

El oxígeno comenzó a faltarle al murciélago, su mirada se nubló con el rostro de Clark sobre el suyo. Sus piernas intentaron alejarlo, moviéndose erráticamente. La desesperación por respirar, liberarse, traerle de vuelta. Kal-El solamente se carcajeó cada vez más complacido, distrayéndolo de escuchar unas cadenas serpentear y sujetarle de súbito. Trató de romperlas pero no eran cadenas normales, estaban forjadas en el fuego mismo del Infierno. Bruce sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas enfocando lo suficiente para lanzar su más fuerte puñetazo contra el pecho duro, sus dedos buscando con desesperación el brillo rojo que arrancó, lanzándolo a Simmons para que lo destruyera, dejándose caer sobre el altar.

- **Qué romántica escena.**

Ninguno de los tres pudo esquivar el golpe de energía que les envolvió, lanzándolos fuera de la catedral que terminó derrumbándose. Tiffany sonrió, caminando por entre los escombros, meciendo su hacha que brilló con los nuevos relámpagos. Media docena de robots centinelas cayeron tras ella, preparando sus armas que dispararon sin piedad, encontrando una capa roja como escudo protector. Spawn rugió, con sus cadenas agitándose de la misma forma que los listones del ángel al sentir la presencia de aquel general.

-¡Ven a mí, perra!

Los centinelas dispararon de nuevo, Tiffany se elevó al cielo, encontrándose con Superman de frente y quien se dio el gusto de asestarle un duro puñetazo, siguiéndole en su caída para castigarle todavía más. El ángel cayó abriendo un boquete en el suelo.

- **¿Crees que es a ti a quién quiero?**

Kal-El abrió sus ojos, girándose a donde Bruce. Ya no estaba. El anzuelo había servido y Tiffany se irguió sin heridas, haciendo un giro veloz con su hacha que envió al otro hasta el mar, con una severa herida en su costado. Simmons tomó su lugar, pero el ángel se esfumó antes de que sus garras la atraparan, solamente quedaron aquellos centinelas disparándole. Envuelto en rabia, usó su poder sin restricciones contra ellos. Una marea de fuego los envolvió, derritiendo su metal, haciendo estallar sus circuitos y carbonizando a las cabezas vivas que estaban dentro, mismas que aullaron de dolor antes de perder la vida con una explosión que acompañó el vuelo del general del Infierno en dirección hacia el mar, buscando a Superman. Aquel ángel cruel se había llevado al murciélago, aprovechando su estado, y Al ya tenía una horrible idea de lo que pensaba hacerle. Tenían que encontrarlo a como dé lugar, salvando a su amada ciudad de paso.

-¿Quién dijo que ser héroe es fácil? –murmuró para sí.


	8. Y el cuervo dijo: “Nunca más”

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

  


**7**. **Y el cuervo dijo: “Nunca más”.**

 

El mar se levantó en una gruesa columna ante la salida en vertical de Spawn jalando consigo a un herido Superman a quien dejó en una playa de las afueras de Metrópolis. Su capa se agitó quitándose el agua igual que sus cadenas al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el kriptoniano para revisar sus signos vitales. Kal-El volvió en sí, tosiendo agua al girarse sobre un costado, llevándose una mano a su costado, mirando su sangre aunque su piel ya se regeneraba. Los ojos de Clark enrojecieron al recordar la desaparición de Batman, tomando por el cuello a Simmons con un rugido, levantándole en vilo.

-¡FUE TU CULPA!

-Argh… déjame… déjame…

Sin más remedio, Spawn le atacó con un fuerte puñetazo para que le soltara, jadeando pesadamente por unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura, señalando con un dedo al otro.

-Les dije que Tiffany era peligrosa, ¿me escucharon? ¡No!

Estallidos atrajeron su atención. Los robots centinelas se dispersaban no solo sobre Ciudad Gótica, estaban avanzando hacia Nueva York y otros más hacia Metrópolis. Helicópteros de la policía trataban inútilmente de detenerlos. Simmons negó, plantándose frente a Superman apretando su mandíbula con mentón en alto mientras picaba su pecho con una garra.

-Tú, súper hombre, encárgate de esas cosas. Yo encontraré a tu murciélago.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? –gruñó Kal-El.

-Bueno, tu Bruce tenía razón en algo. Ahora, dejemos de perder el jodido tiempo antes de que Tiffany le haga algo irremediable, mueve ese trasero, Kal.

Éste iba a emprender el vuelo cuando sintió un tirón de Spawn, quedándose en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Protege su ciudad, mi cuidad, tu ciudad. Sé que no tardarás en hacerlo, pero de cualquier forma… presta oídos a la señal.

Kal-El frunció su ceño pero asintió, dirigiéndose a la primera bandada de centinelas. Simmons le observó unos segundos, antes de tomar aire observando sus manos. Jamás utilizaba por completo su poder porque eso significaba acortar su tiempo en la Tierra y regresar al Infierno como un general más al servicio de Malebolgia, el amo y señor del Averno, sin memorias humanas, mucho menos sentimientos. Quería seguir entre sus vagabundos, sus callejones de Nueva York. Pero también deseaba asegurarse de que existían vigilantes malhumorados dispuestos a dar su vida cuantas veces fuese necesario por hacer un mundo mejor, que él intentó en vida echar a perder. Ironías. Ahora acortaría ese reloj para salvar a Batman. Rió no supo bien por qué. Su capa se expandió y sus cadenas se agitaron, liberando su esencia como ser infernal.

- **Showtime** …

 

 

 

Tiffany se paseaba alrededor de su víctima, esperando a que recobrara la consciencia luego de tender la trampa a ese par de idiotas. Ella, un ser angelical con cientos de miles de años de existencia no iba a ser vencida por el único sobreviviente a la extinción de todo un planeta ni tampoco por el más estúpido como simplón general del Infierno. Había vencido legiones de seres más poderosos con solo su voluntad y la gloria del Cielo acompañándole, era hora de que la Tierra fuese liberada de una vez por todas de todos esos blasfemos que solamente se interponían entre la fe de los mortales con su amado reino. Y si debía traer un pandemónium para cambiar sus convicciones, no tenía problema alguno en hacerlo. Al contrario de sus hermanas que obedecían ciegamente todo lo que el Tribunal les dijera, Tiffany estaba muy segura de cuál era el mejor camino a la redención. A través del dolor.

- **Oh, ya hemos despertado.**

Bruce abrió sus ojos, quejándose al sentir su muñecas como tobillos ser sujetos firmemente por grilletes de acero como las cadenas que se perdían entre las sombras de la cámara donde estaba preso con aquél salvaje ángel al frente, sonriendo depredadoramente. Ya no tenía su capa puesta, ni sus guantes, su cinturón también estaba ausente al igual que sus armas. Las paredes eran de metal oscuro, a prueba de sonido porque no escuchaba nada del exterior, apenas si su propia respiración. Su mirada se clavó en su enemiga, esperando por su siguiente movimiento mientras hacía un recuento mental del tipo de candados que podrían servir para sus ataduras y cómo deshacerlos en tanto recibía las seguras amenazas o torturas de Tiffany quien ladeó su rostro, caminando para quedar frente a él.

- **Claro, el mejor detective jamás se da por vencido**.

Rió cual niña pequeña pero desquiciada por unos momentos.

- **Puedo intentarlo todo y no te quebrarás. Ya lo has previsto. Te has entrenado para ello. Un trabajo admirable que incluso yo puedo alabar**.

Levantó una de sus manos envuelta en un guantelete metálico manchado de sangre, tamborileando sus dedos al aire, girando su rostro de nuevo hacia el murciélago.

- **Habrás conseguido lo inalcanzable, Señorito Wayne, pero al final, sigues siendo humano. Con esperanzas, sueños y… _pesadillas_**.

Una diminuta esfera de luz plateada brotó de una garra de Tiffany, quien la sopló como si fuese un beso al aire hacia el rostro de Batman quien solo pudo girar su cabeza. Sintió como un aguijonazo frío que tocaba sus cabellos, luego nada. Arqueó una ceja hacia el ángel como preguntándole qué clase de tretas pensaba obrar en su persona cuando notó que ya no estaba. Ni tampoco estaba encadenado de brazos y piernas. Para su sorpresa estaba de pie frente a un larguísimo pasillo que parecía unido a la cámara donde estaba preso. Miró alrededor esperando un ataque por la espalda, algo que saliera de las penumbras que le rodeaban salvo esa ruta que tomó, escuchando sus pasos apagados. Con los sentidos alertas, fue alejándose de su posición original que se perdió en las penumbras, hasta comenzar a escuchar el inconfundible sonido de autos y tacones sobre acera.

Preparó sus puños, con el cuerpo tenso y listo para el combate, siendo más precavido en sus pasos, sin perder de vista esos rumores citadinos. Como el aroma de la ciudad recién bañada por una lluvia fina, y un viento ligeramente frío pero agradable. Siguió caminando hasta ver al fin la luz más que familiar de las lámparas de Ciudad Gótica, encendida e iluminando una calle vacía. El suelo metálico había sido sustituido por uno de piedra y concreto, húmedo, oscuro. Su ciudad nocturna. Era una ilusión, se dijo al acto, respirando más pausadamente para entrar en un estado de meditación que impidiera ser presa de los trucos escondidos en aquel callejón con el que se topó, al dar vuelta a la esquina. Dejó de respirar al ver la marquesina de un inolvidable cine, con un título de una película que jamás volvió a ver ni deseó escuchar nunca.

Risas de una pareja le trajeron un escalofrío, buscándoles ansioso con la mirada. Un disparo provocó una reacción en cadena por todo su cuerpo, liberando adrenalina para moverse a toda prisa hacia donde la pareja, escuchando un segundo disparo con el espantoso murmullo sordo de dos cuerpos chocar contra el pavimento húmedo. Si gritó no se escuchó a sí mismo, estirando una mano hacia el hombre que respiraba su último aliento de vida, el más cercano a él. El pecho le dolió por el esfuerzo de volver a gritar, negando y girándose hacia la mujer cuya cabeza posó sobre su regazo, con las manos temblando al retirar la sangre de su hermoso rostro que perdía color. Levantó su mirada en busca del niño pequeño que sabía debía estar ahí, encontrándolo todavía de pie, a un par de metros de él. Con la pistola humeante apuntándole con una sonrisa macabra y ojos negros escurriendo sangre oscura.

Le disparó.

Bruce respingó, chocando contra la pared al echarse hacia atrás. Ahí estaba de nuevo la marquesina del cine titilando con sus luces neones, rodeadas de una hilera de focos con un título cinematográfico en color rojo. Los tacones sobre la acera le hicieron volver a correr, más aprisa, más rápido o sería demasiado tarde. La pareja iba sola, sin un niño pequeño que sujetara sus manos mientras discutía con su padre sobre la película que acababan de ver. Conocía sus espaldas a la perfección, ese sombrero, aquel abrigo, ese traje elegante como los tacones. Gritó sus nombres. Ellos se detuvieron como su corazón cuando se volvieron a él, sonriendo, le llamaban, que no se quedara atrás o no iban a comprarle esa golosina que estaba pidiendo. Un pequeño y feliz Bruce corrió negando, alcanzando sus manos con sus ojos al frente, donde no muy lejos estaba el auto de su padre, un clásico.

Pero sus padres se detuvieron, apretando sus manos con tal fuerza que comenzó a sollozar, levantando rostro hacia ellos con el fin de preguntarles por qué estaban haciendo eso. Su madre tenía el rostro pintado como un desquiciado payaso, con su boca cortada hasta casi tocar sus pómulos. Negó insistente, llamando a su padre a quien miró con un puchero. Tenía la cabeza monstruosa de un murciélago que le mostró una sonrisa de colmillos chorreantes de sangre. Quiso zafarse, pedir por ayuda pero nadie llegó, no había nadie en aquel callejón más que esos espantosos rostros de los que no pudo liberarse. Lloró por Alfred, por un guardián que impidiera que el monstruo le hincara los dientes en un hombro y aquella mujer payaso sacara una daga que enterró en su corazón. Cayó al suelo con esos dos infames rostros acercándose para devorarle.

Bruce respingó, chocando contra la pared al echarse hacia atrás. Tenía un arma humeante entre sus pequeñas manos, se sentía caliente por el casquillo. Jadeó asustado levantando sus ojos bien abiertos hacia sus padres. Su madre estaba en el suelo, con el rostro desencajado y un disparo en su frente, manchando de sangre sus hermosas facciones. Su padre caía de rodillas, sujetándose el vientre con una mano y otra hacia él, llorando, reclamando su acción tan sangrienta. Él negó una y otra vez diciendo que no lo había hecho, jamás lastimaría a sus padres. No era un asesino, era un niño bueno. No. No. No. No. Nunca tomaría vida alguna, eso estaba mal, eso lo hacían los monstruos que se escondían en la oscuridad. Papá cayó muerto a sus pies y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces escuchó un siseo, algo se arrastraba desde aquella esquina que conectaba con el callejón, vio algo extraño reptar por el suelo, no se le podía ver porque era del color mismo de la noche, la luz de la lejana marquesina del cine apenas era suficiente para ver los cadáveres de sus padres, esa sombra se deslizó hacia ellos, levantándose un poco para examinarlos. Bruce sollozó con el arma aún en sus temblorosas manos. Aquella cosa tenía una larga capa negra que se extendió como alas de murciélago hacia él, mostrando un rostro deforme de un hombre lleno de cicatrices que no estaban cerradas, pus y gusanos saliendo de su piel podrida. Dijo su nombre y él disparó contra él hasta que no hubo balas, cayendo al suelo por el impulso.

Bruce respingó, chocando contra la pared al echarse hacia atrás. Pasó saliva al verse solo en aquel callejón, lejos ya del cine que apagó su marquesina, dejándole en las penumbras que unas pobres lámparas trataban de menguar inútilmente. Llamó a papá, a mamá con su voz haciendo eco sin respuesta. Estaba solo. Llamó a Alfred con el mismo resultado. Se despegó de la pared dando pasos inseguros, quedando a la mitad del callejón, girándose sobre sus talones buscando alguien alrededor a quien pedir ayuda. Estaba perdido. Una risa quieta se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada psicótica con pasos bailarines resonando contra el suelo húmedo. Distinguió por entre las sombras un traje en color morado y un rostro blanco como sus guantes cuyos dedos sostenían una carta.

No esperó a que le alcanzara, echando a correr hacia la calle más próxima en busca de un adulto, un policía o alguien más que pudiera rescatarle. Otro sonido más cercano le hizo detenerse, notando el brillo de un lente redondo cuyo rostro apareció de la pared, con una nariz respingada y un largo cigarrillo en los labios curveados a modo de sonrisa. Bruce gritó, sus pies se movieron tan aprisa como pudieron, evadiendo las siguientes siluetas que vinieron a cruzarse en su camino. Una mujer gato, un espantapájaros, un hombre con dos mitades de rostro… Gritó llamando de nuevo a sus padres mientras alcanzaba la calle más iluminada. Estaba saliendo ya del callejón cuando notó el auto de sus padres no muy lejos, llorando de alivio y recobrando el aliento para alcanzarlo. Los dos bajaron con rostros enfadados, sin verle a él sino a las sombras que le perseguían. Papá ordenó que lo mataran.

Bruce negó una y otra vez, aterrado con sus ojos abiertos como platos, temblando de frío como de miedo. Se volvió a su madre pero ella tronó sus dedos. Las siluetas rugieron al unísono, saltando hacia él sin que nadie pudiera auxiliarle. Gritó con una mano extendida hacia esas monstruosidades. Una bandada de murciélagos brotó de su mano, atacando a las sombras, destruyéndolas. Miró su mano con asombro, estirando y encogiendo sus dedos, volviéndose a sus padres que estaban muy quietos, con brazos caídos pero sus miradas eran de odio puro. Esos seres volvieron, nacieron de las sombras que sus padres proyectaban, saltando una vez más hacia él. Usó sus dos manos, llorando a papá, a mamá porque se detuvieran. Él no era un niño malo, no entendía por qué estaban haciéndole eso.

Una y otra vez tuvo que atacar, los murciélagos le defendían pero los monstruos seguían regresando a menos que destruyera la fuente. Sus padres. Bruce negó con amargo llanto, no quería hacerlo. Solo quería regresar a casa con ellos, que mamá le pusiera pijama y papá le contara una historia antes de darle un beso de buenas noches seguido del de mamá. Ya no quería pelear. Ellos hablaron, no le querían, estaban decepcionados de él así que lo mejor era que muriera. Papá se abrió el abrigo y le mostró una herida en el pecho, que dejaba ver su interior putrefacto, mamá hizo lo mismo. Las sombras crecieron, se extendieron alrededor de él para atacarle. Bruce sintió su garganta sangrar por su grito, levantando sus manos para dejar que los murciélagos atacaran a las siluetas. Aunque ellos ya no le amaran, jamás lastimaría a sus padres.

Los murciélagos formaron un torbellino que le levantó del suelo, llevándole lejos de sus padres, en lo alto de una noche sin estrellas más que una luna grande y blanca como única fuente de luz. Ríos de lágrimas bañaron su rostro agobiado mientras atacaba con sus murciélagos de ojos rojos a los monstruos una y otra y otra vez. Ellos se hacían más fuertes, se multiplicaban. Incluso los edificios comenzaron a cobrar vida, con ojos huecos que sangraban, extendiendo sus brazos de metal y vidrio en su contra. Voló más alto, quedando sobre la ciudad. Más sombras con formas más horripilantes saltaron de los techos de los rascacielos, iglesias y casas hacia él, respondiendo con sus bandadas infinitas que le rodeaban protegiéndole como atacando. Estaban por todos lados, no le daban clemencia. Solo quedaba pelear, pelear por siempre.

_Bruce…_

Una de esas sombras quiso adelantarse, envuelto en una capa roja con ojos verdes brillantes. Le disparó sus murciélagos que lo lanzaron lejos de él, moviéndose con su bandada hacia el mar, donde no hubiera edificios levantándose sobre piernas de concreto para perseguirle. Los murciélagos se hicieron el doble de grande, el doble de veloces, el doble de fuertes. No iban a permitir que nadie le lastimara. Siempre estarían con él. Y él con ellos. Esos ojos verdes volvieron a aparecer muy cerca, casi a punto de tocar su mano pero sus protectores alados le mordieron, quitando esas garras atrevidas de su persona, estrellándolo contra un rascacielos viviente que terminó hecho trizas por el golpe, llevándose consigo esas sombras que renacían.

_¡BRUCE!_

Unas cadenas brillantes y fuertes aparecieron sujetando los murciélagos que protegían su costado izquierdo, abriendo un hueco por donde se asomó aquel rostro de ojos verdes.

_¡BRUCE! ¡NO ESTÁS SOLO!_

Si lo estaba, ese monstruo estaba mintiendo. Más murciélagos creciendo de nuevo le abrazaron con sus alas, alejándolo del intruso al que mordieron sin piedad, demostrándole que tenía quien le protegiera aunque no fuesen sus padres.

_¡BRUCE! ¡BRUCE! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡NO ESTÁS SOLO! ¡TÚ LO SABES!_

Mentiras, más mentiras. Lo único que tenía ahora eran sus murciélagos, ellos estaban destruyendo lo que le hacía daño, apartándolo de la oscuridad que intentaba matarle.

_¡TUS PADRES YA NO ESTÁN! ¡PERO ÉL SÍ! ¡ÉL ESTÁ CONTIGO!_

Tembló al ver que la barrera de sus murciélagos era destrozada por las cadenas, dejando que aquel espectro de ojos verdes le viera de frente.

_LLÁMALO, BRUCE. HAZLO Y VERÁS QUE NO ESTÁS SOLO. LLÁMALO._

Él negó, no tenía a quien llamar.

_Llámalo._

Nadie le había salvado cuando sus padres murieron.

_Él vendrá a ti_.

Nadie hizo justicia. Todos se quedaron de brazos cruzados, indiferentes a su dolor.

_Pero él no. Llámalo y vendrá a ti._

Tuve que protegerse a sí mismo.

_Él jamás te dejará solo. No más._

Tuvo que convertirse en un monstruo.

_Llámalo, Bruce._

Él… él…

_Llámalo._

Los murciélagos chillaron al unísono. Se hizo ovillo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Un nombre.

_¡Hazlo!_

-¡CLAAARK!

La luna brilló tanto que le cegó, desapareciendo todas aquellas pesadillas a su alrededor, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un sol resplandeciente y cálido cuyos rayos le alcanzaron. No hubo más murciélagos envolviéndole pero sí un par de brazos que le sujetaron por el torso con fuerza, meciéndole apenas. El viento fresco de aroma salado rozó su rostro húmedo, soplando sus cabellos descompuestos que una mano cariñosa vino a cepillar. Una voz en su oído, segura, gruesa le llamaba con insistencia. Bruce apretó sus párpados, abriendo lentamente sus ojos creyendo que era de día ante la luz que le había cegado, notando que era de noche. El cuerpo le dolía espantosamente y la razón vino a decirle que tenía una grosera cantidad de cosas adheridas a sus brazos, piernas, costados y columna vertebral.

-Bruce, aquí estoy, aquí estoy, aquí estoy…

Su horizonte de visión estaba semi cubierto por una capa roja que caía por un hombro ancho, el cielo nocturno y estrellado por encima de él.

-¿Clark? –carraspeó sintiendo la garganta adolorida.

El rostro de éste se irguió de su cuello para verle. Tenía varias cortadas en el rostro que ya sanaban como era costumbre, sus cabellos sorprendentemente despeinados pero sonreía con alivio, con los ojos húmedos al encontrarse con su propia mirada confundida.

-Hey –esos ojos azules brillaron.

-¿Qué… sucedió?

-Me llamaste.

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste mi nombre –una mano de Superman acarició su mejilla- Me llamaste.

-Y a buen tiempo, carajo –interrumpió Simmons tronando los huesos de todo su cuerpo, resbalando de un gigantesco hombro metálico.

Hasta entonces el murciélago cayó en la cuenta de su situación y de por qué sentía que sus extremidades le punzaban como su columna. Estaban en el mar, cercanos a Metrópolis, empotrados sobre un titánico centinela cuyo pecho fue abierto por Kal-El, cuando escuchó su grito de auxilio con su nombre, rompiendo la ilusión que Tiffany había impuesto sobre él, usando su peor pesadilla como catalizador para hacerlo un piloto de aquel gigante de acero al que estaba unido por medio de cables a lo largo de su espalda, brazos y piernas. Era como los otros robots ya desaparecidos por el kriptoniano, pero usando no solo la cabeza sino todo el cuerpo del cual leía aquel titán cibernético las órdenes para moverse. Las cadenas de Spawn fueron retrayéndose, liberando el cuello como brazos del centinela al que había sujetado cuando ambos salieron disparados desde el fondo del mar, de una base secreta, atacando las tres ciudades cuando la mente del detective las veía como monstruos.

-Estabas por hacerme trizas, demonio de la noche.

Bruce miró a Simmons y luego a Clark quien no reprimió el impulso de besar su sien.

-Voy a liberarte, dolerá un poco.

Kent le sujetó con un brazo mientras con su mano libre fue desprendiendo lo más cuidadoso posible aquellas conexiones clavadas en su piel, guardando su furia ante la sangre que manchó el interior del centinela conforme quitaba uno a uno los cables, pegando su mejilla a los cabellos de Bruce, quien al tener un brazo libre al fin, se sujetó a su espalda cerrando sus ojos. La espalda fue lo más doloroso al estar unido desde su médula espinal. Simmons solo hizo caras conforme veía aquel proceso, notando la tensión en Kal-El. Tiffany acababa de despertar a su verdugo. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de forma involuntaria del murciélago al sentirse libre por completo, pateando prácticamente todo los cables rotos y conexiones lejos de su cuerpo, aunque le punzara como su cabeza que aún la sentía ligera. No así sus pensamientos.

-Tiffany.

Una garra de Spawn la señaló sobre Ciudad Gótica, flotando en lo alto con mirada rabiosa al ver que su mejor carta, la cual había estado segura le daría la victoria, había fallado por un estúpido sentimiento humano. Bruce se levantó apoyado en Clark, ambos dedicando una muy poco amistosa mirada al ángel en cuestión.

-Round dos –gruñó Batman.


	9. Si vas por mí ahora, besaré por fin tu boca

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

**8**. **Si vas por mí ahora, besaré por fin tu boca**.

 

La fina arena contenida en las paredes cayó con un suave siseo sobre los bloques de concreto hechos pedazos que le rodeaban. Dolor. No mayor que su ira. El persistente aroma a flores vino de nuevo a su nariz, convirtiéndose ya en el gatillo que disparaba la adrenalina necesaria para volver a ponerse de pie, tomando un arma que recargó contando los cartuchos de la misma manera que Kal-El castigaba con sus puños el cuerpo del ángel hasta llevarle contra uno de los edificios, cayendo sobre ambos durante su intercambio de golpes que perdió Tiffany ante la velocidad de su rival. Aire ligero entró por sus pulmones, debiendo repetir sus inhalaciones con el fin de tener suficiente oxígeno en su cerebro para enfocarse en su objetivo, apoyando el mango de su fusil modificado sobre un hombro con rasgaduras por filosas garras metálicas. Un conteo lento, pausado.

Un disparo.

Superman se separó a tiempo antes de que la bala explotara, lanzando ondas de choque ultrasónico que sangraron los oídos de Tiffany, quien rugió sacudiendo su cabeza y buscando de nuevo su hacha perdida debajo de un puente caído. No esperó el segundo disparo, micro astillas que se encajaron en su piel al descubierto que vibraba por el toque de las ondas como señuelo. Balas inteligentes. Batman apuntó de nuevo, con una carga diferente. Ese ángel aguerrido les había envuelto en un campo de energía, transportándolos a una dimensión sombrilla, una imitación de Ciudad Gótica pero sin ser vivo alguno que saliera lastimado. Apuestas angelicales, les explicó Spawn. Si ella ganaba, el daño resultante sobre la fantasmal ciudad se replicaría en la verdadera, en caso contrario, ellos volverían a la Tierra. Tiffany estaba muy segura de su victoria. Ingenua.

El hacha platinada se ondeó al aire, brillando por la luz de la luna falsa sobre la cabeza de Simmons cuyas cadenas le atacaron. Volvió a disparar. Prevenida por el primer ataque, Tiffany se giró a toda velocidad, cortando en dos aquella carga, recibiendo un humo irritante que la envolvió. Nada que pudiera acaso perturbarla. Ésa no era la intención. Las garras del general del Infierno abrieron un portal, trayendo una enorme bandada de murciélagos, hambrientos murciélagos buscando su festín que un aroma les indicó. Alados depredadores provenientes del Averno mismo. Mortales encantos escondidos en los poderes de Spawn, quien se le unió bajo el techo semi destruido del edificio al cual el ángel lo había estampado.

-De acuerdo, ya hemos seguido tu plan. ¿Ahora qué?

Los murciélagos desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos. Tiffany estaba furiosa. El detective se volvió hacia Clark cuando descendió a su lado, esperando por la respuesta que Simmons le hiciera.

-Su confianza ha crecido pero sus tácticas ya son improvisadas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Batman les miró unos segundos. –La venganza es un plato que se come frío.

-Pues ya hasta se te congeló, Bats.

-Ha llegado el momento de pelear en serio –Kal-El entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ya puedes enojarte –concedió el murciélago.

Superman no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces, atacando con su rayo a una preparada Tiffany. Spawn se rascó una mejilla, observando el despiadado ataque del kriptoniano.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros?

-Lo que habíamos planeado.

-Tienes muchísima confianza en la súper fuerza de tu súper novio.

Un chasquido de arma cargándose hizo respingar a Simmons, levantando sus manos en son de paz al tiempo que tomaba impulso para saltar al edificio semi destruido para unirse a la pelea en el aire entre el ángel y Clark. Mientras tanto, Batman caminó sin prisas por debajo de ellos, sacando de su cinturón cargas nuevas, balas translúcidas con un líquido rojizo. Tiffany era todo menos una ingenua, un ángel de cientos de miles de años que había estudiado previamente a sus enemigos, sus debilidades y fortalezas tiempo atrás cuando éstos ni siquiera la conocían. Por eso los había jalado a esa dimensión sombrilla. Apartados de todo recurso que se pudiera utilizar contra ella, como la ayuda de Alfred quien solamente había alcanzado a darle las armas que ahora estaba utilizando como una nueva capa, la que usaba para volar pero que no lo había hecho todavía. Igual que un depredador que espera escondido hasta que su presa ha bajado por completo la guardia, él se tomó su tiempo para su ataque.

De la misma que el general del Infierno, el ángel tenía poder de regeneración, sin contar esos listones que podían multiplicarse hasta cubrirle por completo en un escudo impenetrable cuando el poder de Superman le apabulló, intimidándola lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder. Fue el turno de Spawn quien le hizo probar sus propias garras, mismas que cortaron los listones, enterrando sus garras en la armadura que iba perdiendo partes como el filo de su hacha ante el encuentro con las pesadas cadenas. Kal-El disparó de nuevo, esta vez encontrando el pecho de Tiffany cuya piel se quemó con un rugido del ángel ante la blasfemia de tocarla de esa manera. Su mano libre se envolvió de energía brillante dispuesta a lanzarla contra él, más solamente volvió a gritar con rabia por un disparo proveniente del suelo que atravesó su mano. Esta no se regeneró.

Bruce sonrió.

La pelea encrudeció, Tiffany podía haber increíblemente perdido una mano pero no restaba ferocidad a sus movimientos. Se separó de sus dos atacantes, dándose tiempo a reordenar sus pensamientos con el dolor punzando su brazo izquierdo que dejó escapar gotas de sangre en el suelo. Su mirada se posó en el detective causante de su herida. Listones salieron disparados hacia éste pero solo encontraron escombros. Un murciélago volaba en lo alto con una luna falsa a sus espaldas. Formando un triángulo, los tres se lanzaron sobre el ángel, concentrando sus ataques en las heridas de Tiffany, la cual respondió haciendo lo mismo con velocidad, no siempre certeza pero si mucha furia en sus movimientos, usando incluso su muñón sangrante que estampó contra el rostro de Spawn, la mandíbula de Superman y el pecho de Batman, enviando al suelo a los tres al mismo tiempo con una patada circular.

Cayó al suelo, jadeando pesadamente, limpiándose sangre de su boca que miró con un bufido, su mano derecha que sostenía su hacha la sacudió con un vaivén, murmurando un conjuro que liberó un mango más largo, más grueso y reestableció el filo de sus dobles hojas. Alas platinadas brotaron de su espalda, sacudiéndose con un fuerte aleteo que despejó su alrededor de toda basura, escombro y construcción, dejando una arena de duelo lista para ella. Se plantó firme en sus dos pies, inclinándose ligeramente sobre un costado con su lanza hacha en lo alto como sus alas que vibraron ansiosas por el siguiente encuentro. Tiffany sonrió, relamiéndose sus heridos labios. Era la segunda mejor cazadora de Spawns en el Cielo, aquellos tres no iban a menguar la gloria de su reputación por más tretas que tuvieran, menos cuando dos de ellos eran mortales.

Su primer objetivo fue Simmons, el primero en levantarse, corrió hacia él con grandes zancadas y su lanza en horizontal que encontró su abdomen, empalándolo unos segundos en el aire, girándose para quitarlo de su vista al arrojarlo al suelo. Kal-El llegó a su costado pero su codo rompió el puño que estaba por tocarle el rostro, usando el mango de la lanza con que taclearlo y enviarlo de vuelta al suelo, enterrando la mitad de una de las filosas hojas en su espalda, arrancándola de tajo con un rápido giro de su muñeca, enviando el arma directo al murciélago, quien por nada la evadió de cortarle la cabeza, torciendo su cuerpo por el impulso del hacha que rasgó su hombro, tirando de él por un báculo pesado chocando contra su plexo solar, robando precioso oxígeno. La espada hasta ahora reposando en su cadera fue sacada de la vaina dorada. Superman le saltó encima, Tiffany usó su brazo mutilado como escudo, usando la fuerza de choque como impulso para tumbarlo, la espada bailando en el aire cortó su costado cuando besaba el suelo.

El ángel sonrió al escuchar el rugido de Spawn, con su capa roja extendiéndose amenazadoramente sobre su persona al saltar metros arriba de su cabeza. Sus listones entendieron el mensaje, formando agujas de último minuto que atravesaron la capa al caer sobre ella, rasgándola igual que ella lo hizo con su espalda y cuello usando su espada, cortando una pierna cuyo pedazo salió volando lejos de ellos. Kal-El le abrazó por la espalda, encogiendo sus alas. Tiffany le miró por encima del hombro unos segundos antes de negar lentamente. Las plumas de las alas endurecieron, enterrándose cual espinas contra el desprevenido cuerpo del kriptoniano a quien empujó y azotó contra el suelo, enterrando su espada en su abdomen. Ella aulló en victoria, sacando su espada con un arco de sangre de su víctima danzando en el aire. Sus ojos se posaron en Batman, quien ya le esperaba.

- **Ambos somos estrategas, ambos pensamos en planes. Pero tú no eres nada frente a mí.**

-Pruébalo.

El arte de la guerra es el arte del engaño. Un adversario puede tener la ventaja en armas y recursos, pero no significaban nada si su mente no estaba preparada. Tiffany se lanzó contra él, ondeando su lanza que silbó al viento, misma que evadió con un giro sobre sus talones, echándose hacia atrás, permitiendo tener el giro necesario para su puño cubierto con un guantelete metálico que se estrelló contra las costillas del ángel, escuchando como se fracturaban. Iba a reponerse, no sangraría peligrosamente, más se trataba del golpe real, uno psicológico. Bruce rodó en el suelo, impidiendo que le atraparan los listones, usando su capa como muro ante la mirada de aquel ser. La adrenalina corría por cada fibra de sus músculos, huesos rotos y músculos adoloridos desaparecieron de su mente. Un objetivo claro. La espalda del ángel.

Plumas cual dagas de diamante encontraron todo lo largo de su cuerpo al chocar contra ellas, pero su guantelete ya estaba en la parte alta de su nacimiento, el propio empuje del ataque hizo que su brazo tirara del ala al ser jalado por las plumas. Tiffany gritó de dolor, cambiando la posición de su espada al torcerse hacia él. Bruce se soltó, dejando que el propio peso de su cuerpo lo liberara de las plumas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, justo cuando la espada buscó un cuello que cortarle, encontrando en su lugar el grueso y firme hueso de un ala que terminó partida en dos. Utilizar al enemigo para vencer al enemigo. Dos precisos batarangs terminaron de hacer el trabajo. Ahora el ángel tenía un ala rota que arrastraba en el suelo. Un listón atrapó su mano recubierta por el guantelete, estrujándolo hasta hacerlo añicos. El daño estaba hecho, no importaba. Ella ya había perdido claridad en sus ataques, como lo demostró la posición de su cuerpo. Desbalance, guardia baja. Tiró del listón que le atrapó, haciéndole tropezar hacia él.

Tiffany levantó su lanza dispuesta a clavarla a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero el arma terminó partida en dos con un crujido seco gracias al puño certero de Kal-El, cuyos ojos se encontraron con los de ella, quemándolos al verse desprevenida. Sin importar la fractura que significó para su hombro, el murciélago tiró con todas sus fuerzas del listón al que no dejó escapar, desequilibrando el siguiente movimiento del ángel. Rechinando sus dientes por el ardor al contacto directo de aquel material, dio un segundo tirón, llamando la atención de esa protección angelical. Cadenas tiraron del ala rota, arrancándola de tajo de la espalda cuyos músculos se abrieron como una flor desplegando sus pétalos en color carmesí oscuro por el borbotón de sangre que le siguió. El ángel aulló de dolor, ciega y sin un ala. Hizo un giro con su lanza, buscando quitarse de encima al kriptoniano como al general del Infierno. Desesperación.

Una lluvia de puñetazos de acero le hicieron caer de rodillas, los listones quisieron defenderle pero fueron apresados por las manos de Superman, amordazándola con ellos. Spawn enterró sus garras en la herida abierta, quemándole con fuego del Infierno. Tiffany gritó y rugió, con sus últimas fuerzas y un ala que no sabía atacar por el dolor que ya cegaba la mente del ángel. Batman soltó el listón, mirando su mano igualmente fracturada, pero no más que los huesos de aquella cazadora celestial cuando Kal-El la estrujó sin compasión, casi a punto de partirla en dos. Simmons se plantó frente a ella, mostrando una diminuta esfera de energía verduzca al tiempo que tiraba de su cinturón, buscando aquella joya que activaba esas aperturas dimensionales.

- **Salúdame a Malebolgia**.

- **¡NOOOOO!**

Tiffany desapareció en una neblina verde.

De inmediato aquella imitación de Ciudad Gótica comenzó a fracturarse, los tres cayeron a un precipicio luminoso cual agujero que los engulló. Brazos heridos pero aún fuertes buscaron de inmediato a Bruce, atento a la apertura dimensional que les dejó ver un paisaje por demás conocido. Una ciudad nocturna con helicópteros policíacos haciendo rondines sobre los centinelas destruidos, terminando de quemarse, sirenas de bomberos y patrullas cuyos altavoces daban órdenes a los muy asustados ciudadanos. La amenaza ya había terminado. Descendieron sobre un rascacielos, en medio de las penumbras, observando las columnas de humo en diferentes partes, señales de auxilio que paramédicos debían atender. Un caos menguando como la noche que ya se mutaba de su oscuro tinte hacia uno más rojizo, anunciando el amanecer.

-Ganamos –Simmos fue el primero en hablar.

-Ganamos –sonrió Clark.

Bajó su mirada al detective quien observaba serio todo aquel panorama, con una expresión cansada más llena de satisfacción. El brazo que sujetaba su cintura le dio un suave tirón, sonriendo ampliamente al encontrarse con su mirada dura pero brillante.

-Ganamos –asintió Bruce.

El zumbido apenas perceptible de un avión acercándose les hizo mirar hacia el cielo, descubriendo la discreta batinave planeando elegantemente hasta quedar a su nivel, abriendo su compuerta lateral, con un saludo de bocina de parte de Alfred, el cual les invitaba a ir a la mansión para sorpresa de su amo cuya queja tuvo oídos sordos. Antes de que Clark pudiera reclamar, se le escapó de las manos el murciélago, viéndole subir al transporte, igual que Simmons quien le hizo una mímica para darle a entender que no iba a dejar que manejara la nave para que no se preocupara. No hubo necesidad de tal cosa porque el mayordomo maniobraba a control remoto aquella sigilosa nave, ya entrenado en el estado de salud de su señor Wayne después de una batalla de tal calibre. Así dejaron que la ciudad se ocupara de sí misma en tanto volaban en silencio hacia la mansión.

-Eres un gran hijo de puta –comentó Al durante el vuelo- Sabías que podía encontrarte si buscaba el rastro de mi poder que había dejado en ti. Ya esperabas que Tiffany te jugara una mala pasada, ¿cierto?

-Lo hiciste bien.

-Me gusta que hayas confiado tanto en mí.

-Era parte del plan, no de confianza.

Spawn rió, mirándole. -¿Cuándo carajos supiste cómo vencer a un ángel?

-La información que robé de sus oficinas, había un archivo oculto –Bruce se giró apenas- Tiffany no es el único ángel al que te has enfrentado.

-Ah, hombre, yo puedo explicar, todo ha sido…

-No me interesa.

-Pero ya somos amigos de batalla. Hemos compartido heridas y besos al suelo.

-Al parecer eres el primer Spawn que está poniendo en jaque al Cielo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Sigues creyendo que soy un vago, indisciplinado y cobarde?

-Hocicón y perezoso, además.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué hará ese tal Malebolgia con Tiffany?

-Bebé, lo mismo que haría una manada de leonas hambrientas con un lechón gordito.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?

-Allá van los reclamos, tan bien que íbamos… wo, wo, ¿ésa es tu casa?

Rodearon la mansión, entrando por la cueva que ganó un silbido de parte de Al, atento a lo que veía con una curiosidad típica de un niño. Alfred les observó al llegar y salir de la nave, saludando con una pequeña reverencia a Clark, sonriendo al verle ir de inmediato con un malherido Bruce al que el mayordomo atendió cuando al fin se dejó hacer. Los otros tenían sus ropas maltrechas y se les notaba cansados pero ya no tenían heridas abiertas ni golpes. Esperaron uno con impaciencia y el otro con curiosidad a que Alfred terminara, recibiendo de nuevo su sonrisa en un rostro aliviado de verles vivos.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Wayne. Señor Simmons, me temo que la exquisita educación de mi amo ha perdido su valía, me presento ante usted. Soy Alfred Pennyworth, mayordomo de la familia Wayne.

-Al Simmons, gusto en conocerle, viejo.

-Aunque mi cabello ha desaparecido por las preocupaciones que me provoca el amo Bruce, le aseguro que no soy un anciano.

-Me cae bien este tipo.

-Cuida tu lengua, Simmons –gruñó Bruce ya con un cabestrillo y vendajes en su cuerpo.

-Clark, gracias por cumplir con tu palabra.

-Un trato es un trato, Alfred –sonrió aquél.

-¿Qué trato? –quiso saber el millonario.

-Les he preparado una cena para celebrar, junto con una copa de buen vino. No todos los días arriesgan sus vidas enfrentando seres de niveles superiores en batallas dignas de las mejores epopeyas griegas.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? –parpadeó Al.

-Una vez más, gracias Alfred –dijo Kent, riendo ante la expresión de Bruce.

-Enseguida vuelvo, descansen caballeros.

-Ah, nadie me había dicho caballero antes –suspiró dramático Simmons, sentándose en el suelo en lugar de la silla que le ofreció Superman.

-Alfred solamente está siendo educado –gruñó Wayne.

-Oye, ya veo por qué siempre nos siguen murciélagos. Tienes como que toda la población mundial de esas cosas aquí dentro. ¿Cómo lavan el suelo?

-Simmons…

-Alfred nos invitó, no puedes ser grosero conmigo, Señorito Wayne.

-Clark, estrella su cabeza por mí.

-Tranquilo –éste se inclinó para besar sus cabellos, riendo al verle intentar alejarse- Al se siente alegre de ser parte de nuestro equipo.

-No somos un equipo.

-Bueno, ustedes dos son amantes y la verdad ahí no quiero meterme, no es que no me parezcan atractivos los tríos pero si fuesen damitas igual cambiaría de idea. Prefiero a las nenas, sin ánimo de ofender.

-Estoy reconsiderando la invitación.

-También te quiero, Bruce.

-Un general del Infierno podría ser un aliado ventajoso –intentó Clark- Y si incluso el Cielo tiene problemas con él, mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo.

-Por eso te adoro, Súper, ya compré mi camiseta con tu letra.

-Ni siquiera tienes dinero –Bruce entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Sigues robando?

-¿Nunca se cansa de estar haciéndole al Sherlock Holmes? –preguntó Simmons a Kent.

-Créeme que he intentado ponerle pausa.

-Ustedes dos…

-Lamento el retraso, de último momento decidí que esta noche valía la pena el mejor vino de la cava Wayne, con su permiso amo. No quiero despedirme de este mundo sin haber participado en una celebración tan particular con invitados tan singulares.

-Hablas muy bonito, Alfred. Aunque entiendo la mitad.

-Gracias, Señor Simmons.

-Dime Al. Y ya sé que doy miedo, pero es que no leí bien el contrato infernal.

-Hace mucho tiempo que me hice a la idea que la compañía del amo Bruce jamás sería normal.

-No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

-En tu caso, lo último –bromeó Bruce, negando apenas. Esos dos iban a darle dolor de cabeza.

-Por favor, es hora de celebrar –sonrió Alfred.

-Y comer eso que trajiste, Alfred, ya decía yo que las sobras de los callejones no eran todo en esta vida.

Clark rió ante la reacción del mayordomo, con una mano buscando la de Bruce, entrelazando apenas sus dedos que luego acarició discreto, recibiendo una copa llena de champán. Por esa noche, el mundo volvía a estar en calma. Ahora contaban con la ayuda de un ser de lo más folklórico, no era tan malo después de todo. Un guardián por ciudad, tres para el mundo. Como los Tres Mosqueteros, pensó con diversión, chocando su copa con la de su murciélago malhumorado que había despertado al monstruo del sarcasmo en Simmons y Alfred. Un rival invencible que ni todas las astucias de Bruce iban a poder vencer, pero que estuvo encantado de apoyar entre bocados de aquella exquisita cena, la cual siempre recordaría por una sonrisa particular, obsequiada en un momento de distracción de los otros dos seguida por un beso. No necesitó explicaciones para entender. Asintió apenas con una felicidad que saltó a sus ojos y que aparecería siempre que viera esa sonrisa, única para él.

Tal como había dicho Alfred. Eran diferentes y singulares.

 

Así era su relación.

 

Y eso era perfecto.

 

 


	10. Epílogo

_Título_ : **MOMENTUM**

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : DCU, DC Cómics

_Pareja_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : DC y sus hordas de demonios todo lo conquistan.

_Advertencias_ : Pues vamos que ya todo está dicho con la pareja, y también que retomo ese crossover hecho entre Frank Miller y Todd McFarlane (Spawn Batman) como punto de partida para esta historia. Mi primer Superbat largo, os suplico gentileza.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

**EPÍLOGO**

 

La noche cubría la ciudad de Nueva York, una espesa neblina corría por entre las calles y callejones, trayendo consigo un aire frío, mensajero de la reciente llegada del invierno. Una sombra se movió por entre edificios apenas si ocupados por inquilinos de calidad humana discutible, serpenteando entre los techos de mantas colgantes, marquesinas y lazos con ropas viejas como olvidadas por quienes habían tratado de remover manchas de sangre de ellas. Cadenas se movieron como tentáculos por las paredes al tiempo que su dueño descendía lentamente hacia su trono de basura y escombros donde tomó asiento, mirando el cielo nublado por unos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente, sonriendo al divisar una figura oscura a la que seguía una bandada de murciélagos. Se acomodó mejor, esperando hasta que llegara a él para hablarle.

-Me alegra ver que no perdiste tu habilidad para caminar luego de tu cita con Clark.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Encontré algo.

-¿Otro bote de basura para tu trono?

-El humor no es lo tuyo, Bats.

-Muéstrame qué hallaste.

Simmons estiró una mano, dejando que su capa se moviera sobre su palma donde dejó un objeto muy particular. Cuadrado, brillante, con marcas sobre su superficie aparentemente metálica de carácter desconocido. Emitía una luz cálida, como si aquel cubo contuviese una estrella.

-¿De dónde la robaste?

-¡Hey! Una cosa rara se estrelló en la ciudad, era muy agresiva, debo confesar. Parecía una jodida avispa mutante cruzada con mantis y el xenomorfo ése de la película. Lo hice papilla. Traía esto dentro del cuerpo. Y mira.

Al se inclinó para tomar una flor seca que puso sobre aquel objeto, señalando con una garra cómo recobraba frescura como si fuese una flor recién cortada. Hizo lo mismo con una fruta seca y podrida que se transformó en una jugosa, apetitosa. El propio Simmons se quitó un guante para tocar directamente el metal. De golpe todo su cuerpo se transformó, siendo envuelto en una armadura en colores rojo y negro con picos por todos lados, sus cadenas se multiplicaron, teniendo incluso unas puntas donde colgaba un mazo pesado que humeaba vapor verde. Un casco imponente apareció sobre su cabeza, con sus ojos resplandeciendo más de lo normal. Bruce frunció su ceño, haciendo un gesto para que detuviera esa demostración. El general volvió a la normalidad, bailoteando el cubo entre sus dedos.

-La criatura que destruiste, ¿estás seguro que llegó sola?

-Completamente.

-No debiste exterminarla.

-Era eso o dejar que matara inocentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de aquello?

-Apenas ayer. No quiero que me vuelvas a regañar por perezoso. Me duele mi corazoncito.

Spawn levantó a la altura de los ojos de Batman, una Caja Madre.

-¿Estamos en problemas?

 

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leerme y darme un poquito de tiempo para compartir. Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Saludos, ronroneos y bendiciones!
> 
> miau! :D


End file.
